Tales of Vongola Decimo: The Sekirei Effect
by panda-kun77
Summary: Tsuna is now 18 years old and moving to Tokyo. He's determined to have a fresh start there, but considering his past luck Tsuna might get more than what he wanted. So remember, beware of what lies beyond that rabbit hole. You never know whats down there.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Once again I would like to point out that I do not own Sekirei nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn

_**A/N:**_ Um just another of my crazy ideas and support for other sections. I hope to continue to work diligently in this personal crusade of mines. Support would be nice =3=

Any who… enjoy the story! Here's my contribution to this crossover section.

(:3

**Summary:** Years after the mafia conflicts, Tsuna is now 19 years old and moving to Tokyo. He's determined to have a fresh start there, but considering his past luck Tsuna might get more than what he wanted. So remember, beware of what lies beyond that rabbit hole. You never know what's down there.

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of Vongola Decimo: The Sekirei Effect<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Arrival <strong>_

High above a clock tower, a man garbed in a fine, white business suit eyed the scene before him. The glorious sun was rising little by little, and very soon will be paving the city with a brilliant color of gold and orange; slowly bringing life once more. It was the sign of another beautiful day—another fresh start for the continuation of his plans.

"Rise to the sky and bring forth the shining future!" The man spoke, raising his hands apart as if welcoming something in embrace. "A new day is born!"

In a strange show of motion, the man began moving his hands about in a manner similar to a conductor conducting his orchestra.

"From the heavens above and the earth below the path that man walks shall continue to rise as time pass."

Here the winds picked up and the sounds of the city have finally begun. The man continued his soundless music as a smile dance across his features. He was on his own little world.

"My sweet Sekirei, beautiful and strong, shall soon fly amongst man to lead them."

And with a final hand gesture that stretched his arms to the sky, the white haired man ended his one-man orchestra.

"Heaven will soon be within reach!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day…<strong>

* * *

><p>The bustling crowds of people moving about with their daily lives greeted one Tsuwada Tsunayoshi upon arriving at Tokyo City. It was late afternoon with the sky slowly darkening and the temperatures receding to pleasant level. All around him the streets were busy with activity as many businesses opened for their evening rounds. The large screens decorating some buildings glowed with attractive images of famous idols and commercial products for everyone to see. It was a special feature that kept the city lively and interesting for travelers and visitors alike—especially for one curious Vongola.<p>

The young teen paused to watch one of the screens before him. It featured a talk show with one man questioning a white haired businessman wearing glasses about some new medical product released to the market. Tsuna immediately recognized the man being interviewed as Manaka Hiroto, CEO of MBI and proclaimed mad scientist by some accounts. Tsuna has seen him on more than a dozen occasions, but this was the first time he's actually sticking around to watch and listen.

Back then, Tsuna couldn't enjoy much free time due to his duties as a mafia boss and issues with school. What entertainment he had were replaced with all sorts of combat training, his free times turned to extra study sessions and most holidays were spent with proper mafia etiquette training. Talk about no fun!

Reborn tutored him hard and good regardless of his decision of declining his rightful seat as the all time 'God Father' of the mafia world. The only sanctuary the Vongola heir got came in the form of his friends and family who stood by those 'ruthless' times. Be it crazy antiques of Lambo and I-pin, overzealous motives/declarations from his right hand man Gokudera, and even some random bouts with his sempais Ryohei or Hibari, they all served to give him some down time from his stressing work ethic.

Now that Tsuna's finally out in the real world and free to do what he wishes he'll take a more relaxing pace and enjoy himself. He'll even hang out with his friend from time to time and experience some new things here in Tokyo. This is the college life after all. A student like him could use more fun before he really tackles the harsh world of reality out here.

As he broke from his musings, Tsuna returned his attention to the topic the MBI CEO was now discussing with his host. They've switch from the medical pills from earlier to plans for an artificial android said to be released sometime in the following year. The 18 year old teen had to wonder if there were any ends to MBI's spreading influence and capabilities. The company itself was proving to be a bit dangerous with its growing power and this concerned the Vongola somewhat.

A slight frown made its way across his lips as he recalled some worrying news from awhile back.

MBI had long standing neutrality with the Vongola Famiglia when it first made its debut about 19 years ago. Although when the company rose to power in less than a year, tensions began rising between them. The numerous occasions that MBI got involved with the Mafia grew from 2-4 incidents to several dozen cases of unpleasant encounters. And while both sides had problems to deal with of their own one side just couldn't keep out of the other's business. Eventually actions were taken and small skirmishes broke out between the MBI and the Vongola Famiglia (and consequently a part of the mafia world got involved.). The conflict escalated to full blown battles that were fought under the pretense of violent riots breaking out all over the globe. Bloodshed and death were unavoidable. Tsuna was surprised that his grandfather managed to keep this little war from affecting the world as a whole. It showed the younger Vongola just how powerful his aging relative was.

The MBI Conflict ended shortly after an agreement was reached between the faction leaders. It was anti-climactic to say the least. Leaders from both factions met on the private land of MBI and had a weeklong meeting before finally declaring peace. Coincidentally, a few weeks after that did Reborn show up at Tsuna's doorstep and began training the useless teen in the mafia ways. And while those years were insanely crazy for Tsuna it was relatively peaceful for the rest of the world. The MBI Company continued its advancement while the mafia remained as it was, but with some improvements.

Just because Tsuna didn't accept his position as the 'God father' didn't mean that the mafia was officially disbanded. No. It maintained its society and power with the Vongola 9th remaining as its sole ruler… for now.

In recent months that followed after Tsuna's graduation from high school at Namimori, however, things started cropping up again between the dominating company and the crime families. By this time both factions have already garnered considerable power in terms of economical and technological advancement. The political field remained a hard place to expand their influence for those damnable politics remained ever present. MBI may have a larger foot on this particular field than the Vongola, but it was still a field best left to the world leaders to handle. Money can only get you so far after all…

Presently, Tsuna was caught between starting his new life and investigating the recent activities between the Mafia and MBI power house. Rumors of unauthorized weapons development within the Mafia circled around the community as of late. The MBI's confessions of a large private army mobilizing somewhere near the Tokyo region was another concerning news. Now this recent talk show about another successful robotic corporation, one linked to the Vongola Famiglia, going down really begged Tsuna's attention. While expected considering MBI just loved to dominate rival powers it still didn't seem right. Weren't they on friendly terms? Just what is that company doing now? Gathering more power for war or something?

This is one mystery that Tsuna will investigate soon enough. He only hoped that the treaty forged years ago remains strong if things get dicey in the future.

"That company is one of our best and to see it taken…Dad and grandpa are not going to like this…" The teen whispered quietly, still deep in thought.

It was not long before Tsuna found himself stumbling forward from an irate driver's persistent honking. Standing in the middle of the crosswalk glancing around like a lost lamb wasn't such a good idea on his part. See what cool large screen TVs can do to you sometimes?

"Get the hell out of the road, teme!"

"Hieee! S-sorry!"

Rushing to the other side of the street for safety, Tsuna nearly banged his head on a pole before using it as a place to rest his back on. It really was stupid of him to be so idle in the middle of the road. The guys would probably laugh at the fact he's still clumsy as he was back in middle school.

"Urk, I'm glad Reborn's not here to scold me. I'll probably get more than just insults from him."

Shaking his head with a shudder, the teen finally began his exploration of Tokyo City. The mission? Familiarize himself with the land and its city customs while marking any places of interest. He had an hour to kill before he needed to head over to his new home; a supposedly 6 story apartment building owned by a member of the Vongola branch famiglia. Tsuna had to chuckle dryly at this. His parents sure loved to pamper him…

Crossing hurriedly alongside the crowds, Tsuna entered a nearby shopping complex built with see-through elevators ferrying customers and shoppers to various levels of the building. He did some window shopping there for a bit, checking each level for what they were before leaving for other parts of Tokyo City. His destinations for the remainder of his time included fast food joints, a super market, workshops, restaurants and other important places. Tsuna only managed to complete half of his exploration before deciding to stop by a Taiyaki stand for some much needed snack.

After his short break the teen prepared his belongings and went to acquire a transport. His watch had told him that it was already close to 6pm—an extra hour late from his intended time of departure, so he really needed to get going. He'll have to finish exploring some other time.

Seeing that a train station was very close by he rushed over to grab a ticket. It was quick and painless considering the line was very short and thus the teen was soon riding the train to the nearest station of his soon to be neighborhood. Unfortunately, trouble found him just minutes after the train departed. And it came in the form of delinquents.

Bad luck has struck again… Oh joy…

* * *

><p>~~Tales of Vongola~~<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna coughed into his hand as he exited the train, giving the surprise people before him a small nod of thanks for letting him pass through them. Behind him, a small mound of buddies lay groaning in pain on the floor. Many were clutching their heads while a good some were clutching their stomach as if they needed to 'go'. The other passengers were over them looking in awe while a group of star struck girls were trying to take pictures of the departing Vongola with their cell phones. The young teen for his part ducked his head in slight embarrassment from the attention as well as to avoid the police rushing to the scene. He did not want to get in trouble right now. So after exiting the station Tsuna stopped to collect himself. That proved difficult to do for his arrival brought attention from the people next to him.<p>

Avoiding eye contact with the group of girls shamelessly giving a once over, the young Vongola busied himself with checking his belongs and smoothing out his wrinkled clothes. This only took a minute to do and he was quickly oh his way with a dark blue duffel bag bobbing up and down against his back as he speed walked to the nearest cab. Thank god he left not a minute after because those girls looked ready to give chase.

"Where would you like to go?" The cab driver asked as they merged with traffic.

"Um, I don't know Tokyo too well, but can you please go to this location?" Tsuna handed a piece of paper with an address.

The driver nearly broke his neck doing a double take upon glancing at the paper then at Tsuna. A look of shock was present on his face.

"Y-you…" He stuttered, abruptly stopping the car and forcing Tsuna to head butt the seat in front of him… painfully. "You're Vongola-dono!"

"Ow… that hurt…"

"I can't believe Vongola-dono is taking my cab!" Shrieking like a fanboy the man turned around and held out a hand. "The names Tanaka Hiroshi of the Red Yakuza Alliance, Tsuna-sama! It's an honor to meet you in person."

Tsuna waved him off in the midst of being dazed and quickly ordered him to move. He was too disoriented to think properly about the sudden meeting with mafia-oriented member. "T-tanaka-san, please drive!"

"Huh?"

**HONK HONK!**

"Hey pal, move it! You're holding us up!" Drivers from behind continued to hound at the blue cab.

"Ah, right away!"

The sudden lurch of the car brought Tsuna's head to collide painfully with the back window. He sat hunched over clutching the large lump on his head. Just where the hell was the safety belt on here!

A couple minutes later the ca driver parked near a dining restaurant of the red light district to address the Ex-Vongola boss. He rushed to the other side of the car like one would do when trying to catch an object in midair. The man then took off his hat off and knelt outside his cab after opening the passenger door. Tears were brimming under his eyes as he looked up at the uncomfortable teen fidgeting at his seat, likely feeling a bit lost as to what happened.

"I'm so sorry Vongola-dono! I did not mean to cause you harm! Please forgive this lowly man for such a thing." He stated loudly.

Tsuna immediately waved his hands frantically in hopes of stopping the man from further embarrassing him in public. It's bad enough the bystanders nearby were giving the odd scene questioning looks. Now he might need to deal with potential authorities being called in to investigate this strange occurrence. And perhaps get a ticket in the process for parking on a blue line for the disabled.

"Listen, you don't need to do that." Tsuna said earnestly. "I'm okay see?"

"…" The man paused before renewing his tears. "Bwahahaa…. Vongola-dono is so kind!"

"H-hey quit it! W-why are you using my shirt to dry your eyes? You use your own hands!"

The boy fend off the driver for a moment. It took a good whack on the head to restore order and commen sense into the man.

"A-ah what am I doing?" Tanaka shook his head before bowing respectfully this time. "Forgive me… I was not myself."

Tsuna gave him a look while panting slightly from his physical exertion. "I'll say. Are you alright now?"

He got a nod in return.

"Good, then can we please get going? Its getting late for me and I'm sure we can talk as you drive."

"Right a way Vongola-dono!"

"Please…" Tsuna moand in frustration. "It's Sawada, not Vongola."

5 minutes later, the Ex-Vongola heir and his driver were on the road once again. And it had not taken any prompting from him to get Tanaka to talk about his involvement in the mafia and such. Tanaka-san, as he would like to be referred as, just about spilled everything and anything about him. In less that a few minutes Tanaka ran his mouth about his part in the Red Yakuza Alliance (RYA for short) and how proud he was to be in it. Here, Tsuna was able to find out just what group was operating in Tokyo. As it turns out the Vongola held a minor portion of the Cities resident crime families with the RYA being the most dominant. While it was fairly short and simple; prompting more questions in the teen's mind, the proud RYA member reassured Tsuna that he'll file a full report himself about his group and bring it over as soon as possible.

"I'm actually one of boss's favorite so I'll get you some support here if you want, Vongola-dono." He said with hint of pride.

"Um, thanks? And Sawada-san will do, Tanaka-san."

"Sure thing. So as I was saying…" And Tanaka's self biography started up once again!

Tsuna tried his best to be interested in respect to the man's offer of a free ride and thoughtful gesture of granting him access to information regarding RYA activities, but truly, The Ex-Vongola heir was just not focused right now. For one thing that Taiyaki he ate wasn't as filling as he hoped. Another was because a part of his mind was busy making plans once he got to his apartment. Checking on his friends was one of them. And lastly it is because he just now spotted a blonde girl wearing a black and white dress jumping from one roof to another like it was something natural to do. It was quite a sight to see her jump across inhuman distances before disappearing behind a large billboard hosting a MBI commercial product 'The MBI Debit Card'.

Turning his head back at front, Tsuna shook his head.

_My eyes must be playing with me._ He mentally reasoned. _Yes that's right, there is no such thing as girls roof-hopping here in Tokyo…_

"Um, Tanaka-san… how long till we get to the apartment complex?"

The driver made a turn by a corner before replying. "About another three to four minutes. Traffic has been crazy as of last week."

Tsuna perked slightly. He had taken note of the way Tanaka's mood turned sour and so leaned in. Now usually Tsuna wouldn't dare ask anything else, but since curiosity got the better of him he spoke out.

"I take it something big has been happening?" He inquired interestedly.

"Nothing too big." The man admitted. "It's just that we've been getting traffic because of our group and MBI's company made some deals about relocating certain businesses in the northern parts of Tokyo. So its been hectic with a lot of company movers and security moving about. A couple accidents here and there didn't help any either."

"So business is slow, huh?"

"You got that right."

As Tanaka entered another street Tsuna noted that some of the stores nearby were all closed and a few tall buildings were covered in large dark cloths. His driver took notice as well and decided to comment on it.

"These are some of the business being moved. They're mostly clothing stores with a candy store and music store in the next street." He said. "The taller buildings were actually small business firms we've used as base of operations during the MBI conflict… you are aware of that time, right?"

Tsuna nodded silently as he continued to look around.

"Well those are no longer operational since they were of the old times. Now that we're living in the age of computer technology RYA has been doing a lot of home businesses." Tanaka chuckled. "It really helps with conserving money, you know? And I heard from the last meeting I had that more and more businesses will be switching to online marketing. A new age for the yakuza I tell you! A New age!"

Tsuna let out an uncertain laugh in response before prompting another question he had in mind. "Is my apartment going to be moved as well?"

"Nah, that won't happen. That place will still stand now that you're here, Vongola-dono."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Tsuna was getting a bad feeling right about now. He didn't like the way Tanaka said that. It was almost as if him being here was something of a solution to all his troubles.

The cab driver grinned widely. "Well, with you there, MBI won't be making any more moves. Since you're an important member of the Vongola, Vongola-dono—"

"Its Sawada! SA-WA-DA!" Tsuna cried out.

"—you'll be treated as a sort of VIP to them and thus will have some authority over our activities involving theirs."

It was here that Tanaka found the Ex-Vongola heir gaping like a fish a nocturnal owl with his eyes enlarging every second. There was just now way that was right. Tsuna couldn't and wouldn't believe such a thing. He just couldn't. It's probably just joke…

"Your kidding…" The teen let out in a high-pitched voice despite his best efforts to hold his shock.

The man blinked in confusion at him as he stopped at a red light. "Not at all, Vongola-dono. We of the RYA and just about the rest of the Yakuza's here in Tokyo had been given instructions detailing any and all Vongola involvements with RYA and MBI activities should a member appear in this city. One of the clauses we found in the instructions we were given states that 'Vongola members will take part in management and negotiations with any business relating to MBI. Please ensure that you support them in anyway.' I actually memorizes that part easy since it was one of the red colored ones."

He paused for a moment before adding some additional info. "Now that I think about it… the MBI might have been expecting you since their activities hadn't stopped."

Tanaka's laughing fell on deaf ears as Tsuna's mind raced a million miles an hour. Given the sudden revelation he only did what any teen of his character in his position would do.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna dropped his duffel bag to the ground and immediately dove into the king size bed. He was frustrated and gloomy at the same time. Many would feel the same way if their plans for their life suddenly hit a brick wall. One that looked damn tempting to destroy with his X-burner technique.<p>

It had taken the better part of Tsuna's travel here to his apartment room to finally get his mind straight and thinking. He had to mentally curse himself for what he did down at the desk minutes ago. Rather then getting to know his landlord before going to his room, Tsuna had simply taken his assigned room key from him and left without a word; a very rude action he had no doubt left a bad impression on the man in charge of the building.

He'll have to remember to apologize first thing tomorrow morning.

The Ex-Vongola heir sat up and began taking deep breathes to calm his raging anger. He needed to have a little talk with his dad about this sudden problem he's acquired. So taking out his phone he quickly dialed a number and held it to his ear. A few moments later a woman answered cheerfully.

"Sawada residence! How may I help you ?"

Immediately, Tsuna's mood lightened at hearing his mom on the other line. "Hey Mom, its me."

"OH! Tsuna-kun! Hows Tokyo? You got there safely right? Did you have dinner yet? How about the housing? Is it to your liking? Your father pulled some strings and asked a friend to watch out for you there."

Like any mothers who had kids out of their house, Sawada Nana was quick to inquire about her son's life so far. Even if she knew that it was just his first day in the real world.

"Tokyo is fine, mom. I got no problems getting here." Tsuna then regarded his room for a moment before giving his reply.

The room was still bare with boxes littering the floor and hallway as far as he could see. There were more outside, but he didn't bother moving from his bed to really get a good look. He'll have plenty of time to do that tomorrow. Right now was more important. Tsuna plopped down on the bed once more.

"The apartment dad arranged is awesome… do you think I can speak to him for a moment?"

"I'm afraid your father left for work about an hour ago. He said there were important matters he needed to tend to."

"I see…" Tsuna's shoulder slumped. There goes his first option of gaining an explanation for his sudden rise of authority in Tokyo's Yakuza Community.

"Is something wrong, Tsuna-kun?" Nana asked, concern lacing her voice.

The teen shook his head and replied after a sigh. "It's nothing, mom. I just wanted to… thank him for the place."

"Well, alright then." There was a sudden large crash in the background. "Ah, it looks like I need to go. Lambo is still as careless as before and I-pin is not helping the matter." She giggled slightly. "I'll call you back though, okay?"

"Yea, sure. Bye for now then."

Ending the short conversation, Tsuna scrolled through his list of contacts and dialed another number. His eyes drooped when a recording answered him.

"Hey there, Yamamoto here. Sorry I can't get on the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!"

_Well, I shouldn't be surprised…_

Hanging up on that call, Tsuna tried another.

"I'm not here so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you later. But if its you Juudaime I'll definitely call you back asap!"

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at Gokudera's voicemail. His right hand man continued his devotion even through his own life. Talk about a dedication.

The Ex-Vongola continued to make some calls before finally stopping when each didn't pick up. Today seemed like a busy day for every one of his friends.

Then again it's to be expected. They are living their lives now and as such there will be less and less time for talks… even less hanging out. As expected, Lambo and I-pin remained at home with his mother and father while Fuuta was preparing for his first year in Namimori. The young mafia was turning out to be exceptionally popular from what he had heard before leaving. Reborn on the other hand went on to finally train new mafia bosses over seas. He departed not too long after bidding him goodbye and handing him his own present. It was one of the most touching moments of Tsuna's life. And frankly the Ex-Vongola heir had a sneaking suspicion that it was one for the Hitman as well. Even if he didn't show it.

The rest of his friends all had different goals and therefore went separate ways upon graduation. Yamamoto followed his father's path and took up the family business. He said that he planned to make his sushi famous in Namimori and personally promised Tsuna and the rest first dibs on that special sushi. On another note, Tsuna got a hint from him that he was probably going to start his own Kendo school in Namimori. It was a surprise he let him know during his farewell party.

Haru had lessened her pursuit of being a 'Mafia boss's wife' in favor of designing clothes for models. The fashion industry was where she went to and Tsuna had no doubt she'll do great in her choice of career. She still planned to marry him though…

Shoichi Irie, his genius neighbor and close friend during his high school years, went on to pursue his passion as a musician while helping Spanner further his own career in robotic science. Being a pair of genius mechanics, Tsuna had no doubt that those two would succeed in their own dreams. And like everyone in the farewell party, he got

Hibari and Chrome were different cases. Hibari went onto law enforcement school to properly get himself ready for police work. The Ex-Vongola heir feared for the criminals of the future should Hibari succeed. Out of all Tsuna's Famiglia, Hibari was the only one to surprise him by coming to his farewell party and actually give him a present without beating the living shit out of him or glaring him to death, albeit it was a short visit. Tsuna was definitely going to remember that day for the rest of life. Forever labeling it as "Nice Hibari."

Chrome…. She outright disappeared after giving him her gift, a beautiful crystal necklace which he's still wearing right now. The mysterious Mist Guardian of the Vongola never told him what she planned to do after she had graduated. Her lasting words to him when he asked her that question were simple and straight to the point: "To live a life of happiness." That smile she gave him after stating that was, for the lack of better words, Stunningly beautiful. Tsuna will always remember her for who she was and what she was capable of doing to him with just a simple smile.

Gokudera was the next that came to mind in his musings. The zealous right-hand man was at first seriously considering coming with him here to Tokyo, but was quickly stopped. Tsuna didn't want to ruin Gokudera's life by having him serve him all through out his college year. No. that was not the way one should live. So with some persuasion and prompting, the Storm Guardian of Vongola reluctantly relented and decided on his own career. As expected, Gokudera chose the path of the scientist and was now currently working as an engineer for a company somewhere. His main focus? Developing Technology for the Vongola. While that left Tsuna wondering for some time he nevertheless approved and was glad that his friend was pursuing something other than his role as his right-hand man.

Ryohei, the Sun Guardian of his famiglia. The often forgetful, 'Extreme' loving boxer of a sempai that Tsuna met in middle school was now doing what he love doing. Boxing and finding 'Extreme' competition. His plans didn't stop there. The Sun Guardian wanted to teach boxing as well and so decided to include teaching at a school as a PE instructor. A task that was just as difficult as his catch phrase. Kyoko would both be proud and worried by this.

At the thought of his crush, Tsuna's demeanor darkened. He sat up slowly and pulled out a particular present he got from her on his 17th birthday. It was a small keychain of a gold fish design, orange in color with the number '27' etched on one side of its scale. It was the smallest gift he got from most of his friend and by far the most precious to him.

Tsuna held it up to admire it a little longer before he clasped both his hands over it. Part of the reason why he left Namimori was her and to have this out always filled him with grief. The Ex-Vongola remained silent as he continues to gaze at the item in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to stray from his thoughts and only with the ringing of his cell phone did he stop long enough to pocket Kyoko's gift.

He composed himself and rubbed his eyes of the offending tears that had formed seconds ago.

_Come on now Tsuna, pull yourself together!_

Flipping his cell open he took a breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Juudaime! You called?"

Hearing a friendly voice was enough for Tsuna to smile and reply smoothly. "Yea, sorry about that…" _That's right. I gotta focus on what's here and now._

"No it's alright. You can call me any time you feel like it, Juudaime." The Storm Guardian assured. "So what did you need?"

"Well, you see there's something I wanted to know about Tokyo…"

* * *

><p>On another part of Tokyo where trees and natural life flourished a figure sat gazing up at the full moon above from her place on a tree. She was a beautiful girl of only 18 by appearance and was covered by a number of white silky cloths that floated gently in the air. Her brown colored eyes held a deep longing for something far off and unknown. She would reach out onto the sky as if to catch the moon with her hands but never could.<p>

When the winds began picking up the girl stopped her actions all together and stood up. With a hand planted against the tree she spoke softly to herself, eyes still transfixed upon the moon before her.

"Where are you… my Ashikabi?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… dun, dun, dun!<strong>

Hello all, I'm back with another brand new story. You guys must hate me, huh? X3

Well, fear not I'll get to updating just as soon as I bring out a few more fics that's been spinning around my head. I'm not sure how long it'll take, but continue to be patient. I have faith in that. Anyways I have nothing much to say except I hope you will support this section by either story contribution or reviews to keep us Authors (There's only two of us here OTL) feeling motivated (Yes we love reviews… whether they be phrase, some encouragement, helpful suggestions or constructive criticism) and willing to continue on. Pairings are undecided and I have yet to figure out if I should replace Minato or leave him and go a different direction. I'm one of those people who tend to keep main characters of both crossover series in the story so… I'm not sure yet. Hopefully, once I set this story up within a couple chapters, then I'll have something to work with.

Well, let me know what you guys think about this crossover. Does it have potential or is it interesting so far?

Laters!

P.S. On a side note I'll be using this story develop and refresh my story telling so please bare with me. And when I get better I'll probably redo this prologue and the chapters that follow :D.

P.S.S I think I'll be posting up an _Infinite Stratos (IS)_/_naruto _or maybe a IS/KHR... hmmm... A negima/KHR could work as well... what do you guys think?


	2. Effect 1: Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Sigh… this pointless, but important it seems. Yes, I do NOT own either of these series I'm doing a fanfic on. Sekirei and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to their respective creators.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ack! I just noticed that my prologue is littered with grammatical errors and perhaps a number of elements that may need further evaluation in the near future. I'll do my best to rectify that and the many chapters to come. Also, don't worry about this **'A/N'** popping up at the beginning. I plan to put these on the bottom as this story progresses so you all can enjoy a pleasant read without my ranting and whatnot at the beginning, lol.

**Review replies:**

To _**Cooking Samurai,(), Inuboy86, Marc**_ and _**J. W. Yin**_ – Thank you for your support :3

To _**Infinity Atmo**_ – Dude, I would so review your IS/Naruto fic if you decide on it. I'd also be joining in later when I'm sure I've started on the IS/KHR.

To _**Shawn-san**_ – Thanks for the compliments and I'm glad you enjoy this crossover, but I'm sure you've noticed my mistakes OTL. It's okay, you can voice out those issues, I don't mind lol. Anyways, I'll go with your IS/KHR request considering I just saw an IS/Naruto I just thought it would be better to start supporting IS/KHR crossover side. Thats cool with me. It'll take me some time tho.

To _**DemonHunter1996**_ – Bro, as much as I love soaking up compliments from you like a sponge is to water you're giving me too much credit here lol. Even I know that you know that I know that my work has major grammar issues (:3. I'm glad for your support though and I hope you'll continue to read and review. As for your question… I think you'll find that answer in this chapter.

To **baltz00** – Thanks much sir, I hope to explain that relation more in the future. Cheers!

Anyways enjoy! Here's chapter 1 for you :D!

**Summary:** Years after the mafia conflicts, Tsuna is now 18 years old and moving to Tokyo. He's determined to have a fresh start there, but considering his past luck Tsuna might get more than what he wanted. So remember, beware of what lies beyond that rabbit hole. You never know what's down there.

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of Vongola Decimo: The Sekirei Effect<strong>

_**Effect 1: Encounter**_

* * *

><p>The joys and pleasures one can have are not without cost. Everything done or choices made in life has a positive and negative effect; an outcome that can lead to either one's success or one's failure. They can also be defined as good and evil in a way. This principle is one of the key important rules set in keeping the world balanced. It's saddening that many people often choose to disregard this fact. Fortunately, there are just as many who acknowledge it and actually live their lives following this. Tsuna is one such a person.<p>

When he left for his new life in Tokyo, Sawada Tsunayoshi knew very well what he would be getting himself into. That freedom he got from leaving his parents house to finally live on his own brought forth joys and sadness. Joys because he was no longer bound by rules and restrictions that governed children and young teens. And sadness for responsibilities of maintaining oneself and lifestyle now came into play. Every action he takes and decisions he makes all comes down to how well his life will turn out.

"Damnit…"

And so far Tsuna, despite his acceptance of the 'Everything has a cost' fact, is experiencing the sad part of moving away from home.

"Crap! Don't fall, don't fall!"

The responsibility for working on his own to maintain this new life.

**CRASH!CLANG! ClATTER!**

"No-o-ooooo… I just finished arranging you!"

The Ex-Vongola heir fell on his knees crying comical tears as he stared at his hard work go down before him. All that time and effort cleaning and arranging his collection of games into neat stacks on top his desk had gone to waste. It's all because of that damn stray cat that slipped in a few minutes ago when he went to take out some trash. Tsuna ended up running around trying to catch that little fur ball before it can cause trouble in his home. Unfortunately, the feline was cunningly swift and wreaked havoc for a good amount of time. Before the teen could use a net he found in one of the boxes it escaped out his bedroom window while knocking his games together in the process.

"Stupid cat…"

Cursing, Tsuna picked up the nearest game (Final Fantasy XIII) and held it up for a moment before glancing around his room that was barely cleaned and organized. His head hung as he let out a deep groan.

To his dismay there was still a lot of work to be done.

It's been nearly 3 days since his arrival in Tokyo City and so far it was anything but an easy start. Apart from the stressing issue of unwanted Mafia work that he was to take part in, the Ex-Vongola heir had also spent the last couple of days tending to his apartment; cleaning and unpacking his belongings with little to no breaks.

Mountains upon mountains of untouched boxes still littered various parts of his new home. They came in all sorts of sizes with a few taking up walking space in the hall and a large sum occupying the living room and kitchen. Tsuna had only managed to clear part of his Bedroom and the room beside it in the first couple days and was just now beginning his work on the living room. He didn't know why there were so many things in the first place. He could understand that his parents would want him to feel comfy in his new home and so didn't mind the flat-screen tv plastered on the living room wall nor the audio system that came along with it. Tsuna even appreciated the brand new desktop PC and laptop sitting in his room. The kitchen appliances packed away in the boxes near the dining hall. The supplies of canned goods and essential items for living tucked away in the kitchen drawers. Hell, even the furniture he found on his inspection of his apartment was welcoming. What Tsuna did not get, however, was why he was also getting stuff meant to decorate mansions and houses in the most extravagant way. Seriously, a cheetah hide rug? Really?

"Mom over did it with the packing." Tsuna mumbled as he rummaged through one large box sitting near the kitchen stools.

He found some voodoo tiki meant for display over the kitchen countertop, some Chinese vases the size of plates for the available drawers in the hall, a number of paintings for the walls that Tsuna couldn't make heads or tails of, and finally a bundle of fine linen draperies to hang over the windows. Since it was of a pink color Tsuna wasn't planning to hang that up at all. But yea, he did not remember packing any extra things like this. So it was safe to say that the remaining boxes left unopened were of little to no use to him. He might as well call his parents and have these removed so he can clear some space…

"…"

Okay, maybe those orange boxes with the label '27' on them sitting idly near the closet might have something of value. Maybe…

Tsuna scratched his head for a moment as he stood up and started brushing the dust off of his brown cargo pants and black 'E-nix' logo shirt. He checked the time on his cell before deciding that a much needed lunch break was in order.

"I'll deal with this later." He said to himself and quickly left to grab his wallet and a dark blue long sleeve T-shirt to wear.

He stopped by a mirror on his way out to fix himself a bit though.

Tsuna smiled slightly at how he had changed physically. No longer was he shorter than his friends with girlish features that were prominent in the past. He stood at a good 5 feet and 11 inches with broader shoulders and a lithe, but well built frame. Those years of physical training had done his body some good. While his hair had remained the same it was slightly longer and a bit messy in some angles. The most surprising changes he went through by far came to his face. It had transitioned from one with feminine qualities to a more masculine appearance. His eyes were narrower and calm looking than it did in the past and his jaw more angular and set. This, coupled with a near flawless complexion and slightly tanned skin, was enough to grab attention from the female populous. And it's this reason that Tsuna always brought a cap of sorts or a hooded jacket whenever he could.

Satisfied with his appearance, Tsuna gave his apartment a back glance. The place was still messy, but bit by bit, it was becoming like home.

"I'm going out now." He announced out of habit.

Taking a last look at the mirror he opened the front door and stepped out. The sun was high in the sky and the weather just as clear and refreshing as it had been since he had arrived; the sign of a good day to be outside.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Tales of Vongola~~<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining gloriously above as its rays struck heat upon the city of Tokyo. There was little wind to soothe the rising temperature for noon has taken over. Everyone was out having lunch and many people were busy cramming trains and cabs. The sounds of voices from the people, roars from cars and machinery alike, songs displayed on large screen TV's and what little nature had to offer played in a chaotic symphony that brought no rest for those who wanted peace. A large sea of the young and old travelled the streets in a fashion similar to little ants scurrying about a wide array of obstacles in attempt to find their way around, bumping to one another now and then stopping for a moment to chat before going about their busy, busy life.<p>

A beautiful brunette garbed in fitting white clothes and a long shawl that defied gravity and reality, sat atop a Market building, hidden from view as she absorbed the scenery below her.

She was called Uzume, The Veil Sekeiri, designated No. 10 of her brethren, and currently one of the few Sekirei released from M.B.I's care 4 weeks ago. Provided with 'proper' clothes to match her abilities and suppose style, an M.B.I VIP Card, and some instructions to return after a certain period she was swiftly kicked out of the building she called home.

A world of new experience had awaited her outside though and Uzume enthusiastically embraced it. The very first time she stepped into the streets she was filled with an overwhelming feeling of curiosity and exhilaration for adventure. She and her few chosen brethrens each had split up wordlessly to explore their new surroundings, their new world. That marked their independent freedom to do what they wanted.

The outside world that Uzume was finally thrown into was very different from what she studied in the confines of M.B.I's Educational Facility. Everything she learned is indeed there, but to be able to experience it first hand was unlike what she had imagined. The taste of food in actual setting and the numerous people she saw on her first day out right thrilled her. It made her giddy with happiness for a time before her Adjustor's warnings and instructions calmed her enough to contain her bubbly feelings.

While she may be free, she still had a duty and a mission to accomplish on her own. And she never forgot that when she left.

Uzume's time in the outside world was kept to a certain schedule she had unconsciously followed.

The first week was spent exploring and getting a feel for the city and its customs, taking her time to mix with the people and really assimilate into society. It took her 3 weeks to settle down while her second week out went to her mission to secure a home and make personal plans. This went hand in hand with blending with society yet was a bit difficult. And during the 3rd week, Uzume was still homeless and heavily reliant on her MBI card to provide her essential needs and comforts. She has begun her Ashikabi hunt-errr, _Searching_ and so far with no luck (as expected). Then the case with a few sparring matches with her fellow Sekireis were involved that week as well.

This week, the fourth one since she left MBI, was going rather well. She's managed to totally fit in and even enrolled herself to some college in the coming month. It was a community one funded by the MBI so getting in was no problem. Her success streak also landed her a budding friendship with Sekirei No. 06, Homura the Flame Sekirei and one of the elemental users of her brethren. He was an okay guy by her standard and was a pleasant companion whenever they bumped to each other.

He's also the reason for her soon to be home.

Homura was kind enough to inform her of a possible housing and both agreed to meet up for a short discussion about it later. Uzume was quite ecstatic to hear that and pretty much spend the first half of the day sitting there on top of the building just gazing happily at whatever caught her interest. The reason for her attire was because of the heat and well, she enjoyed the sexy and mysterious look it gave her.

She hummed a small tune to herself as she listened to a song being played just a couple buildings down. She believed the song was called 'Only My Railgun' by Fripside. The beat was quite awesome in her opinion.

And that's another thing. Her adventure in this world had led her to foster a rather large obsession for anime. The cosplaying kind more so then the animation kind. She had proudly collected 10 large suitcase's worth of cosplay clothes that ranged from the conservative and fun costumes to the sexier and daring piece of clothes meant for viewers of 18 years and up. And it was still growing too!

As she hummed and nodded to the song she got up and glanced at her cell phone. The time read 12:20 pm. About another 40 minutes till her appointed time. And so snapping it shut Uzume nodded to the song one last time and quickly bounded off to her temporary home.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Tales of Vongola~~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was hot.<p>

Burning hot.

Like oven hot, hot.

A white haired woman leaned back on her leather chair as she fanned her face with an empty manila folder. The heat in her office was near unbearable. The blinds were closed behind her and the lights were already off to preserve a measure of cool temperature. The screen of her laptop was the only blessing source of light in the room. Her top of the line Air Conditioning wasn't doing its job and for that the room's sole occupant had to shrug off her lab coat and dark vest to cool off. And when that didn't work she quickly unbuttoned her long sleeve shirt a few buttons down and took off her pants to vent some heat. She was nearly close to just ending her day right then for some relaxation at a pool if it weren't for the fact that her work had just made a break through minutes ago.

Typing rapidly on the keyboard, she quickly opened folders and made some transfers before prompting up some statistics from one of her many programs available. She stopped momentarily to consider the data before saving some changes here and there and then closing it up. Her work stopped momentarily to allow the cool breeze of the AC to finally soothe her body's temperature.

AC was a blessing when it was working and a curse when it wasn't. Thank god it's working now.

The sound of knocking brought her attention forward as the door swung open moments later to reveal a fellow scientist carrying some papers, a data-pad and a small casing. It was hard to tell if she was correct in her observation considering the dim lit room, but she can guess that this one coming forward was a new member.

"U-um sorry to bother you ma'am." He paused. "B-but this just came in from the level E manufacturing and development sector. They've told me to give this to you as soon as possible."

The woman didn't say anything at first and instead took out a cancer stick and lit it. She took a deep breath before exhaling, giving her darkened form a sort of shadowy image to the young scientist before her.

"Give it here."

Gulping rather nervously, the scientist hurriedly placed the black case on top the desk. When his eyes had finally adapted to the dark room he found himself fumbling back and sputtering.

"M-ma'am! W-why are you dress liked that!"

"Hmm?" The woman let out another cloud of smoke before glancing down… then back up and shrugging. "It's hot."

The male of the room face faulted at her reply. How could it be hot? The AC was on!

"P-please put your clothes on, Takami-san!"

He got a dismissive wave in reply as she stood up and stretch. The man before her quickly spun around out of respect and privacy for her, but that didn't stop him from continuing to urge her to dress properly.

"No thanks."

"But ma'am!"

"It's hot, I told you already."

When his attempts to persuade his boss didn't work he relented and shook his head. As the man grumbled about his current life and old woman, Takami, the head researcher of M.B.I sat herself once more and place her hand over her laptop to begin typing once more. Her mind was finally calmed and clear just enough to allow her to regard the man before her and address an issue that had happened earlier this day…

Much earlier…

It happened sometime before she got to work hours ago. The disruption and chaos she ran into nearly gave her an early morning headache. Tons of M.B.I security personnel and a number of her division's scientist were running around the very first floor when she got inside the M.B.I Company building. And from there she had quickly learned that a flock of her little birds have decided to run free into the city during their regular check-ups. Approximately 14 Sekireis escaped their restraints and security under one reasoning.

They were bored.

Takami was not pleased at the fact she had an additional Sekireis loose. It wasn't even time yet! They still had to go another 8 months of conditioning and testing before they can be released. And the plan wasn't going to start for another year at most. Right now only 13 sekireis, 2 counting as deserters and one offender, were listed as fit to leave due to having completed their adjustments ahead of schedule. 5 of them were simply test subjects that needed to return to get some further studies and examination while the rest were either in service of the new M.B.I. Disciplinary Squad or were out pursuing their own agenda. So when her staff seemed incapable of acting on their own she fired a good number of them, chewed out the rest then sent them all on a retrieval mission. Those sekirei's had to be returned quickly.

Now she intended to know how that assignment was fairing so far.

"Hiro-kun…" She called. " Whats the situation so far with our Sekirei?"

The man immediately straightened and brought up his clipboard to bear, thankful for the sudden break up in his grumbling. It was a good thing she mentioned that little issue for Hiro nearly forgot his report after deciding to just leave and busy himself with other works. Well, as busy as a lab assistant can be that is.

He straightened his glasses and smoothed out his short black hair in attempt to look professional just as the light turned on to ease his eyes when began to read.

"So far the progress with the runaway Sekirei's that broke out at 5 a.m. this morning has been going well. We've located and managed to retrieve 8 of the Sekirei while the rest are still being found." He paused to examine his report more closely. "As per M.B.I S-Flight protocol you've established we've kept their damage done to the city as minimal as possible. Although covering up the unfortunate scuffle with the local gangs is proving a tad bit difficult."

Takami's eyes narrowed slightly. "Explain."

There was another brief pause as Hiro went through his papers. "The problem is not entirely the civilian witnesses and minor casualties of that incident, but rather the number of gang members involved. We've counted at least 90 that are in need of serious medical help and about 10 of them already close to death's door step."

The head researcher didn't hesitate to palm herself with a groan. Her Sekirei just had to make that kind of scene.

"I give you permission to execute the 'Fadeout Protocol' after all the Sekirei have been secured." She instructed. "Speed the recovery up. I want them back in the labs before evening and no later than 6, understood? Use more force if needed."

Hiro nodded in acknowledgment. "Understood. Requesting for additional security personnel."

"Granted." Takami said. "Now please continue."

"All the other Sekirei incidents have been quelled with little effort. And our cover story has already been brought up and should take effect within the following day." There was a cheerful tone in his voice as he continued. "On a lighter note though, the Disciplinary Squad under Supervisor Natsuo Ichinomi have offered a hand in dealing with our current problem. They were actually instrumental in capturing 2 of the wilder Sekirie that escaped."

"Hn."

Takami wasn't too concerned about the Sekirei Enforcers joining in. It was to be expected. Karasuba, Sekirei No. 04 the Black sekirei, would love to discipline the naughty little birds. She was a bit worried for the younger member though. One Benitsubasa if she recalled correctly. That particular Sekirei is one of the most youngest to be fielded so far and quite frankly, Takami was concerned about her. Benitsubasa was awoken way too early for her liking and what's worst was that she barely starting her Adjustment Phase.

"…I want you to monitor No. 105 closely and immediately notify me and her Adjuster if any irregularities occur during her mission." The head Researcher ordered after some thought. "And if she proves a danger to herself and to others, then recall her at once."

"Yes ma'am."

The white haired scientist then listened on to the report until a certain point before she called a stop and asked for the papers herself. From there on she could do the rest of the work and reviewing whatever issues was left.

"Thank you Hiro-kun, you may go."

Bowing in a polite passion while still avoiding visual contact with his superior, the younger scientist swiftly left the room.

Takami regarded the papers for a moment before looking over one sheet with the list of Sekirei's currently loose. It held the picture and small ID about them. She scanned it and noted the red marks on a few before her eyes landed on one particular light brunette Sekirei. The very picture of her seemingly smiling innocently with curious eyes made Takami want to bang her head in utter frustration.

"Oh shit…"

***thump* **

"…"

And there goes the AC again. Damn.

It's hot.

Like burning hot.

Takami slammed her hands on her desk and stood up. That does it, she's hitting the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Tales of Vongola~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzume enjoyed the feeling of rushing winds as she travelled to her destination, jumping from roof to roof in a sedated manner. She leaped across a number of taller buildings with greater distance, before going through a throng of pipes and wooden platforms of one building under construction. Eventually, she came to a slow halt near an edge to survey her surroundings.<p>

When she found her desired destination she quickly leaped off and performed acrobatic flips before landing gracefully in a gymnastic pose on one flat roof of a repair shop. The large billboard nearby gave the area some much needed cover from the sun's rays.

The Veil Sekirei smoothed out the wrinkles she's acquired on her pink shirt before padding any dust left on her skin tight shorts. Her choice of clothing naturally went along with the weather's forecast and with some sex appeal. She scanned the roof for signs of her friend only to jolt slightly when a voice spoke up.

"Kinda late aren't you?"

Glancing back, Uzume found Homaru emerging from the shadows of the nearby wall. He was garbed in the same attire she's always seen him in. A full black outfit with a complimenting face mask to hide a portion of his face leaving only his brown eyes visible.

"The appointed time was 1pm not 1:40…"

Uzume scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she raised her hand in half a prayer before her face. "Sorry, sorry. I got caught up by something…"

"…"

"Okay, maybe it was mostly distracted but it's a really good reason, hehe."

Her fellow Sekirei gave her a questioning look as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Oh?"

"well…" Uzume began while purposefully looking to the side and away from Homaru's gaze. "There was this interesting guy I bumped into earlier…"

_**Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* No. 1**_

_She was strolling around a park, admiring its natural beauty before she left for her meeting when a unsuspecting surprise landed nearby. _

_Her attention as well as others around her drew to a boy garbed in entirely nothing but a simple blue boxer stood stomping the ground like a madman. He was handsome in appearance despite the raging face he made and his body far more desirable to look and touch. Uzume found herself enjoying the free show rather happily, her smirk and leering eyes indicating her peaked interest._

_Of course not everyone was enjoying it like her. The men with girlfriends glared, the husbands covered the sights of their wives and daughters with their hands and the single males cursing up a storm and spouting 'perverted fool' with anger and hints of jealousy. The women who were free to stare did nothing but admire and occasionally whistle out of respect for the boy's looks and just to get a rise out of him. _

_To Uzume's surprise the teen locked his intense eyes with hers and for a brief moment she thought she had found him. Her Ashikabi._

_That little fantasy was short lived for the cry that followed was enough for everyone to jump back in surprise. _

"_I will escape as if I was to die!"_

_And just like that he rushed off in speeds remarkable for a human like him. That seriously left a lasting impression on Uzume._

_The outside world was interesting. And it went to show her that she's just seeing but a simple grain of rice out of a very humongous sack. _

_**Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ No.1**_

Uzume grinned at her friend just as she finished summarizing that small incident. Her face was already tinted pink and hey! She was a single girl without an Ashikabi so she was free to fantasize and be giddy, right?

Homura just palmed his face and shook his head in slight amusement.

"Yea, sure, I'll believe that…"

"Hey! I'm telling the truth! That pervert was hot!" Uzume pouted as if insulted.

The Flame Sekirei just waved her off while chuckling to himself. "Alright, alright, I'll believe you."

"Liar." The brunette accused

"Yea, you're right."

Laughing slightly as the girl staggered at his reply, Homura then cleared his throat.

"Alright then, Uzume-san." He spoke politely while still maintaining some humor. "You were looking for a place to settle down, correct?"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically once she got her composure straightened.

"Not too bad of a place though." She told him. "Something nice and comfy—that has a homey feel to it, you know?"

Homura nodded as he walked closer. "I get you there. And you're certainly lucky that I found just the place."

Uzume lit up in delight when she was handed a small brochure for what she expected was from her soon to be home. It was of professional design and the picture it had was very close to her liking. A photo of an classic 2 story Japanese inn decorated the front of the brochure and as she glanced at the inside she found many things to her liking. The place was cheap too despite the various benefits it can give her. The only problem was the payment.

"Wait, they don't accept M.B.I VIP cards?"

Homura nodded and as he leaned against the wall he walked to. "The Landlady has a sort of grudge against M.B.I." He spoke hesitantly. "I sort of got it off the bat when I first met her."

There was a silent moment as the brunette looked at her brochure closely.

Then with a very quiet voice she spoke. "It's Miya-san isn't it?"

The male Sekirei watched his friend as she turned pale with a look of realization washing over her expression as she read the brochure. Her reaction was fairly similar to his own when he met the landlady and boy was he damn well frightened at first.

"Yea it's her- but listen, you shouldn't worry." He told her comfortingly. "She's not hostile to us Sekirei. Just the M.B.I. She's our brethren after all."

_Yea, one that cause a huge commotion at HQ awhile back_ Homura mentally added.

Uzume didn't look assured and Homura could already see the hesitance growing in her eyes.

"Look if you don't want to take my offer then it's alright. I'll help you find another place." He made his way towards her and place a gentle hand on her head. "Just so you know though, I'll be living there as well."

"You are?"

"Yep." The flame wielder smiled beneath his black face mask. "Been living there for over a month now. I found the place about a week after I left M.B.I."

Seeing that Uzume was actually debating now rather than cowering in her fear of choosing, Homura patted her back and turned to leave.

"Think on it, Uzume-san. In my opinion Izumo Inn is the safest and most 'homey' place for us Sekirei."

The cloth wielder silently bid him farewell before glancing back down on the brochure she held. She was wondering what to do with her given information.

_Should I start looking for a job now or should I stick to what I have been doing so far?_

* * *

><p><strong>~~Tales of Vongola~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Times skip to 2 weeks….<strong>_

Tsuna shook his head as he trudged down the busy streets of North Tokyo. In his hands he carried a number of boxes given to him by the RYA as welcoming gifts.

It was a fairly cool evening when he had stepped out to retrieve the boxes from the Yakuza of his sector. And as such he was properly garbed in warm clothes that consisted of a loose fitting blue shirt under a black hoodie with thin white lines cutting across in large intervals. A nice, loose navy blue pants were held around his waist in place by a white belt, and finally a dark blue cap with a white skull logo covered his head.

Tsuna was now currently heading back to his home with thoughts running through his head. They were summaries and short flashbacks of the events that transpire for the last couple weeks. Some were light and welcomed while the others not so much. The most memorable ones were when he got back home one day to find his house cleaned and organized without a single trace of trash. This surprise came in the form of a special welcoming headed by his first Yakuza Acquaintance; Tanaka Hiro-san who took the liberty of gathering men up to furbish and help with Tsuna's apartment. The Ex-Vongola heir was both taken aback by such sudden favor and had gratefully thanked them for their assistance. He even went as far as having them over for a small celebration as thanks.

That left a rather large mess afterwards, but nothing he hadn't managed clean up on his own.

Now the last memorable incident he's gotten in the past weeks actually took place a week and half ago; 3 days after his arrival in Tokyo. That day turned into one wild crazy chase from the woman who had managed to knock off his disguise and eventually decide to pursue him. Beauty is indeed a curse. That chase didn't get crazy until later when he was stung by bees or something and was then tackled by another random girl. Although that brunette was unbelievably strong and really wanted his lips. Fortunately, an angel of mercy garbed in a black mini-skirted kimino or something had tackled the light brunette off giving Tsuna free reign to get the fuck out of there. What happened afterwards was pretty damn simple. Tsuna pulled out some dying will pills he kept with him, accidentally swallowed the wrong one, went to crazy mode, shed his clothes in public and ran around North Tokyo in his underwear shouting his 'dying will' like there was no tomorrow.

He would've been amused if it weren't for such an humiliating stunt. Now he's constantly wearing a disguise just till the whole thing blew over cause so far the media was doing their job and warning posters still filled walls all over Tokyo.

Yep, he's become a famous character in Japan's capital city. Oh the joy of that. He wondered what his family and friends would think. So far they haven't contacted him about that yet.

Shaking his head once more to clear his thoughts Tsuna turned to a nearby alley in hopes of cutting his traveling distance short. He only took a number of steps when something caught his eye.

A young brown haired girl lay sprawled near a dumpster with her clothes slightly tattered in certain areas of her person. Tsuna was quick to dart forward and assess the girl. He was temporarily mesmorize by her natural beauty. She was one fine maiden with a beautiful complexion, full lips and a near childish face marred only by small spots of cuts. And her figure was also well developed in areas that Tsuna was regarding with respectful appreciation. Although that lasted only a few seconds as concern took over him.

Tsuna crouched down to check her pulse and was relieved to find her breathing. His hands worked around her form to get a better idea to what happened when something wet dripped from her arm. Upon closer examination, Tsuna gasped.

"She's bleeding."

Remaining calm and checking to see if the wound was serious he withdrew his cell phone and dialed a number. Considering that he was well versed in first-aid, Tsuna decided to see to her injury himself before calling in a medic. The reason for this was because his home was close by, about another 5 minutes jog if he left now.

"Ello?" A man answered cheerfully.

"Tanaka-san, it's me." Tsuna said urgently.

"Ah, Vongola-dono, how've you been? (_Its Sawada, darn it! ~Tsuna_)Dropping by HQ for those documents I made?"

"Not right now, no," The Ex-Vongola said somewhat distractedly as he gathered the girl into his arm. "I just need your help with something."

There was a moments static sound before Tanaka replied. "Sure thing, boss, what do you need?"

"I need you to send a doctor to my place as soon as possible." He instructed. "I found an injured civilian that could use a quick check up."

"Alright, I'll have our Doc over there in 10 minutes tops."

The brunette exchange a thank you and farewell before regarding the woman he's stumbled upon. She seemed to be doing okay so far. Only noting a minor increase in her bodies temperature. Fearing, the she may come down with a fever, Tsuna lifted the unconscious brunette up and hurried home.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Tales of Vongola~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzume awoke with a groan and was partly shying away from the blinding light that suddenly assaulted her vision.<p>

"W-where am I?"

Blinking slowly the brunette groggily sat up on her bed and regarded her surroundings slowly.

She seemed to be in someone's bedroom considering her lack of her own home so far. The walls of the room were colored in a light blue hue while the ceiling remained a plain white. Uzume noticed that despite a few key items usually found in a bedroom—things like a night stand, some drawers and a lamp- it looked mostly bare. Like it was lacking something.

Uzume's eyes drifted to the bed she was on and immediately caught sight of the bandages that wrapped her right arm. She tried to recall how she got injured, but couldn't seem to remember beyond the part where she left Homura after their daily meeting. Everything after that was a complete blank in her mind. Perhaps she was experiencing a temporary memory loss?

She moved slightly and winced at her body's cry of protest. She was really injured good it seems. Her back was practically being skinned and stabbed now that her mind has regained its baring. And damn, did she regret waking up.

Lying back down to avoid further pain, the Brunette resigned herself to rest for awhile. Curiosity plagued her mind as she wondered who would bring her here? Was it a kind stranger or perhaps a scheming pervert? Uzume checked herself again before chucking that idea off. If it was such a person then she wouldn't be wearing her clothes like she was right now and possibly feel violated. So that led her to conclude that perhaps a passing stranger with good intentions took her in to nurture her back to health. That sent a pleasant feeling to her heart.

_Maybe it's my destined Ashikabi!_

Uzume would have rolled back in forth in her bed with barely contained excitement if it weren't for her injuries.

Once she finally got her head back together and out of her fantasizing, Uzume decided that she should go ahead and explore the place she was in.

_Screw the pain! I'm curious… _

After changing into some clothes (a loose pair of fitting jeans and a large grey long sleeves shirt) sitting at the foot of her bed, the brunette immediately went out to explore her current residence.

Very soon she found out that it wasn't exactly a house she was in, but rather a very large apartment whose owner seemed to be out somewhere. The place was spacious enough to be a condo of sorts and could possibly house a good number of people for a party. So far Uzume, the Veil Sekirei, had gone through every part of the apartment except the veranda in the master bedroom. The place contained 2 separate bathrooms, spread apart far enough to accommodate any 'emergencies' that any residents might have, 7 large bedrooms at the second level, a living room hybrid Kitchen complete with smooth wooden floorings transitioning to checkered tiles of the Kitchen, a dining hall fit for formal dinners or special gatherings, a wide balcony just outside of the living room and finally a special lounge or loft down the hall by the stairs. Overall, a sweet crib fit for people of high status.

"I sure would love to live here..." She said wistfully.

The girl then took a quick bathroom break before making her way to one of the comfy looking couches in the living room. Plopping down on the nearest one the Veil Sekirei wondered for a brief moment if she should return to the room she was placed in or to wait here for the owner. After some thought, Uzume decide to stay since the faster she could meet the person who brought her here the faster she can thank them and leave. She could do this much at least for all the trouble they must've gone through to fix her up, provide her some clothes and keep her rested in a comfortable environment.

As Uzume waited she gave the room some further inspection, finding some portraits lining the walls and some vases set upon glass tables nearby. Other objects she could make out were some gaming consoles, namely a PS3, xbox 360 and a small Gamecube stored in a glass compartment underneath the flat screen TV. If only she could remember where she placed her M.B.I card then she could buy some of these too…

This thought made her pause. Now that she thought about it, what the hell happened before this?

And so focusing hard the Veil Sekirei began searching her memories for the answer. It should be easier now that her brain is awake and functioning.

"Oh, that's right…"

And when she found her answer she couldn't help but blush embarrassedly. How can she not see that pole during her jump? It was yellow! YELLOW! A color made to grab attention.

"So stupid! How could I miss that? Heck, how did I even get knocked out from that? I'm a Sekirei, damnit!"

The brunette spent a good deal of time chiding herself for allowing such a pathetic thing to happen. If any of the other Sekirei currently released found out about this they'll never let her live it down. And to think she was one of the most elegant and strongest of her kind; an elite amongst the elites.

"Way to go Uzume, you just set yourself up for winning the most 'funniest home videos' award with that stunt." She moaned depressingly as her hands covered her face. "I really hope no one saw that."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Sekirei Effect~~<strong>

Somewhere else in Tokyo a certain grey haired Sekirei had to call in sick for the night after deeming himself unfit for work.

"Ahahaha, oh kami, I can't believe that actually happened. Ahaha, oh Uzume, you funny girl haha!"

Yep, he definitely couldn't go to work like that.

**~~Sekirei Effect~~**

* * *

><p>Minutes later the front door opened and a tired sounding voice spoke out.<p>

"I'm home…"

Uzume smiled widely, humiliation forgotten, and turned to look intently at the direction the person would be coming from. There was a jiggling of keys and the sound of plastic bags before the footsteps neared the room. An attractive looking boy of 18 years in age and wearing a black cap walked in moments later seemingly carrying an invisible weight on his shoulders. He appeared to have gone through something exhausting before coming home. And by the way he seemed to walk by without giving the Veil Sekirei a single glance told Uzume much about how distracted he was. Then there is that weird invisible power radiating from him, albeit small, that felt oddly familiar, like it was something she encountered before.

_But where?_

When the boy proceeded to place the bags on the counter and finally took off his hat Uzume got her answer.

"YOU!" She cried out, shooting out of the couch like she got poked by a needle and then thrusting an accusing finger at him.

Tsuna looked on in surprise at seeing his guest awake. "U-uh, huh…?"

"You're that pervert I saw at the park that one time!"

The Ex-Vongola banged his head comically on the kitchen counter as tears welled up in his eyes. Will he ever forget that incident? Its regrettably official, his reputation in Tokyo is ruined before he even started. This must be Kami's way of punishing him for whatever horrible deed he did in the past.

Staggering back up, Tsuna gathered what pride he had and tried to save his image. "I-I'm glad to see you're okay." _Oh Kami, this is pitifully lame…_

Uzumi flashed him a wide grin as she made her way to a stool in front of the counter. "Man, I can't believe you saved me. I thought for sure that no one would have found me."_… When I hit my head and fell down there…_

Tsuna replied with a weak unsure laugh. "Would you have preferred that I left you there?"

"No, of course not." She replied hastily. "I mean, it beats waking up in a cold dark alley like that."

"Anyways," Uzume held out a hand to him and smiled in genuine appreciation. "I'd like to thank you for all that you've done for me so far. You've really taken a lot of trouble getting me here and patching me up." She gestured to the few wounds visible on her person with her free hand. "So yea, thanks Mr…?"

"Sawada Tsuna." Answered the Ex-Vongola heir as he shook her hand with an equal smile adorning his lips.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun!" The brunette smiled cutely causing the male to blush out of shyness. "You can call me Uzume-chan!"

"Y-yea, sure, no problem Uzume-san."

The girl pouted at the formal suffix, but never the less let it pass.

When the two finally broke off from each others' hands, Tsuna prompted a question.

"So what were you doing in such a place? Did something bad happen?" He asked curiously with a hint of concern.

"Ahaha…" She avoided his gaze. "I uh, had a sort of bad spill?"

Her current host perked a brow at this. "Bad spill?"

"I-I trip—yea that's right! I trip and fell on my way home ~Teehee." She stuck her tongue out childishly as she scratched the back of her head.

Tsuna didn't look convinced, but decided to comment anyway. "Ah, then I guess that explains the lump on your forehead and wounds I've found on both your arms and back, huh…"

Uzume mentally flinched at this, but continued to nod in acceptance. It beats telling the truth considering the fact that no human can come out of a 3-story fall with just minimal injuries. Plus, even if she did told him what really happened, she had a feeling that Tsuna wouldn't believe her, but will also worry him even more if he did.

"That's about right." She laughed. "Soooo yea…now if you'll excuse me."

Uzume bowed politely at him before making her way to the room from earlier to change and leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tsuna asked as he watched her retreat down the hall.

The brunette replied with a sheepish grin as she stopped and turned. "Since I've troubled you for this long, I think it's about time I took my leave, you know?"

Normally, Tsuna would just allow her to go since she had the right to do so, but considering how late it was the Ex-Vongola had to disagree with her decision. Even if she was still a stranger to him he had a duty as a man to care of her. Besides she didn't look like the person who would rob him of his valuables and stuff so it shouldn't be a problem keeping her here for awhile.

"I think you should stay here for the night and have some dinner." He suggested. "I got some spare rooms you can use and I can provide some bathroom essentials if you would like."

Uzume's cheeks slightly colored in embarrassment. It was quite surprising to her and she couldn't help but smile at the generous offer. "Oh Tsuna-kun, you're too kind ~teehee, but honestly its best that I should go."

"I insist though. Your clothes need to be washed, don't they? And I want to make sure you're in good health before you leave."

"I don't know. This feels like I'm over imposing on you…"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled. "Not at all, Uzume-san. In fact, it would be nice to have some company for dinner."

"…Are you sure?" Uzume asked hesitantly. She was trying not to give in despite already leaning towards the offer. "I mean—"

She was cut off by Tsuna's dismissive wave. "Uzume-san, I have no problems with you staying here. I won't force you if you're so adamant in leaving, but I would ask that you consider staying for tonight. It doesn't do my conscious any good if I let you out there this late without properly ensuring you're in good health and safe to go home."

Uzume was silent as she stared at his unwavering gaze.

"You're pretty sweet you know that?" Uzume commented with a giggle.

Tsuna scratch the side of his cheek as he maintained eye contact with her. "I've heard that from my girlfriends before, actually…"

"Oh? Girlfriends? You're a playboy too?" She questioned as amusement dance in her eyes.

The Young Vongola would have palmed himself for that mix up.

"I-I meant girls that are my friends—my female friends!" He flustered.

The Veil Sekirei laughed cheerfully before wiping a tear from her eyes. Man, this was fun!

"You shouldn't tease someone who's been caring for you." The Ex-Vongola heir mumbled quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. A light blush still staining his cheeks.

Embarrassment doesn't go away that quickly after all.

She grinned sheepishly in return.

"Well, anyways, if you really don't want to stay then at least let me take a look at your wounds and replace your bandages if need be before you go."

Tsuna made a move to one of the cupboard in kitchen to retrieve his red med-kit as he mumbled out an afterthought. "… I should probably call a cab too…"

Uzume found herself warming up at his touching concern. _He really is a sweet guy. A kind stranger…'one of a kind' as people say._

"Ah Tsuna-kun? That won't be necessary. I thank you for your kind hospitality." She bowed politely and then straightened up while sporting. She sported a mild blush as she winked cutely and said. "Sexy Uzume graciously accepts your offer. Thanks a bunch Tsuna-kun."

The ex-mafia paused before letting out a small laugh. He couldn't help it the girl had a rather childish character. "You are very welcome, Uzume-san." _Wait, did she just call herself 'Sexy'? Not that I disagree or anything, but…_

"Um, Tsuna-kun?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"I know this is rude, but could I trouble you for a little snack?" She asked while using the puppy dog eyes that every girl was capable of doing.

How could Tsuna say no to that?

"Uh, sure thing."

Glancing at his bags of groceries, the browned haired youth grabbed a pack of Chocolate Chips Ahoy and tossed it over to the other brunette who caught it with ease and then said her thanks.

"Now don't eat too much, Uzume-san." He cautioned lightly. "I'll have dinner ready real soon."

"I won't!" Uzume replied in a melodist tune while skipping over to the couch she sat on previously.

Tsuna shook his head at seeing this before he got started with his work. For some reason or another he found her presence so far to be quite pleasant. _Alright, Tsuna, what should we make for dinner?_

Uzume for her part snuck a glance at her current caretaker and giggled to herself. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she thought that he was interesting so far. Plus she is in no hurry to leave anymore.

Taking a bite out of her first cookie she let out a content sigh. "Ah, sweet luxury… now if only I can have my Ashikabi with me then I'll definitely be in cloud nine."

Her eyes glazed over slightly as a knowing smile formed on her lips. Yep, she's in no hurry at all…

"Did you say something, Uzume-san?"

"Nothing, Tsuna-kun." Uzume said pleasantly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>~To Be Continued… yea!<strong>

**A/N:** You know, I wonder how long it will take to get this crossover section rolling with fics. It would be nice to see some sprout up soon. I can only hope that this story will motivate and appeal to readers in order to coax some authors to join in. I mean, there are all kinds of ideas that people can use and obviously we all love different pairings. I say if you want a Tsuna/Musubi fic then make it (please!)! Some crazy cool idea you want to try? Then do it! (Yes please do! I want to read KHR/Sekirei fics too! T-T). As much as I want to pull some great authors from the Negima/Naruto crossover section to help me fill this up, I can't! They're holding the line there and bringing them here won't exactly help with their updates hehe. So I propose that other authors reading this who have not yet made any fanfics, but like KHR and Sekirei, should join me :D! It's not that bad, right?

Now for pairings… I'm still undecided, but I thought I'd listen to some people's opinions. So yea, let me know what _pairing_ (Get the hint?) you like and the reason you picked that. A detailed explanation would be much appreciated. Who knows I might just make that pairing come true lol xD.

Once again please support this section by means of fanfic contribution or reviews. Thank you.

Until next time!

**P.S.** Don't expect a 2nd update for this so soon since it just so happens I've got into this fic long enough to complete this chapter. Now I'll get started on with another fic before making my round updates. Theres also the matter with my assignments that I need to finish. I also got exams coming up so wish me luck :D.

**P.S.S** It's moving slowly, I know, but I'll start picking up the pace once I've gotten use to typing and plotting again. Like I said this is basically just a practice fic for me. It may start getting better with the passing time so please continue to be patient.

(My other KHR cross story **"The Twisted Fate"** does count in improvement, but I haven't applied that skill on this one lol. You've probably noticed that hehe. I'll explain. It's because I did this while I did Twisted Fate and I pretty much got lazy in some scenes here x3. That's because I got no motivation. So more fics for this section pls :D or reviews. I'd prefer fics, but if you can't then reviews are fine too)

*Note to self… in the future… must rework this story and improve on it.


	3. Effect 2: Progression

**Disclaimer:** Sigh… this pointless, but important it seems. Yes, I do NOT own either of these series I'm doing a fanfic on. Sekirei and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to their respective publishers/creators.

Ah geez, I'm waaaaay overdue for this update, and I've accumulated too many reviews for me to reply and thus I'd just like to give a big thanks to all the reviewers thus far. For those of you who stuck around despite the long wait thanks much! I hope this chapter will tide you over for the next installment.

On another note, I'd like to congratulate **Tracer28** for joining me in this crossover category. You have no idea how happy I am for getting a chance to read another KHRxSekirei fic. See guys? You should join us, this place could use more!

Now without further ado here's chapter 2! (hey that rhymes lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of Vongola Decimo: The Sekirei Effect<strong>

_**Effect 2: Progression**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**Somewhere in the city**

The light scribbles of mechanical pencils were joined by the occasional shifting of papers as Tsuna frowned down on the handouts in front of him. He was sitting amongst a large body of people, both young and old, currently taking a mock exam for a college they were trying for. It was nearing fall season and the weather outside had started showing signs of an early winter. Registrations would begin the following month and official classes will come a couple weeks after, leaving Tsuna a very short amount of time to get accepted to the college he had in mind.

Taking the eraser he brought with him, Tsuna quickly sweeped his mistakes and replaced them with the best answer he came up with. Some of these questions were nowhere near the materials he painstakingly studied several weeks ago. Half of the answers he wrote down were basics he learned through experience, but that still wouldn't be enough to finish the remaining list of questions.

Deciding to skip a few word problems, he flipped to the next page and briefly scanned it. There were several multiple choices and a list of short answers he immediately recognized. He smiled a bit as he took up his led pencil and began filling in the answers.

79.) What type of device operates at the third layer of the OSI model? 

_Okay, I know that layer three is Networking so…a router! _He thought. _Man, I wish these types of questions came up more. At least I'll be able to get them right._

The teen quickly breezed through the next couple pages with ease. He still avoided a few questions that came up here and there, but it wasn't too bad unlike at the beginning where he was totally clueless. These College exams were indeed ruthless just as Gokudera said it was.

Before long the instructor announced a final warning to finish up. Tsuna, along with a great number of others, franticly tried to complete the test, rushing the last page within minutes and then going back to the questions they skipped. It unnerved the Ex-Vongola heir a bit when he found out just how many he left unanswered.

Cursing under his breath he glanced up at the time, hoping to see a miracle that'll grant him success over his current dilemma.

"Crap…"

There was no such thing… He wouldn't make it.

"Times up, pencils down." The examiner firmly instructed a few minutes later. The disappointed groans from some of the examinees permeated throughout the room in return. "Please bring your test to me on your way out and thank you for your hard work. The results will be announced a week from now so please remember to mark your calendars."

Tsuna berated himself as the other students began filing out. "Argh, I totally forgot the algorithms—stupid, stupid Tsuna."

A few of his fellow examinees chuckled in sympathy.

"Don't beat yourself, Sawada. I missed that part too. Totally forgot some of the basics." A tall man with dark green hair grinned from beside his desk, giving him a comforting pat on the back.

"Yea, I think half of the guys on our side of the room failed, haha." Another one proclaimed loudly.

The boy earned a glare from some of them in the process.

"What? It's true, and you all know it!"

"Shut up!"

"Hehe… well, gotta go. See you next week Sawada."

The Ex-Vongola heir grinned weakly and waved up a hand in farewell. "Later guys…"

Bidding goodbye to the others still packing, the green haired man walked off with his friends.

Tsuna followed moments later, albeit gloomily walking at a snail's pace as he lamented over his likely failure on the test. He adjusted his plain black hat and placed the navy blue shades he's taken to wearing recently, back on as he stopped by the doorway to regard the busy hallways of the building. As he expected, getting out was going to be a chore.

Crowds after crowds of people meandered about the halls in tight clusters, pushing and shoving each other and generally leaving little room to move around in. Along with this troublesome obstacle also came the rather obnoxiously loud boasting of a few self-proclaimed geniuses who bragged about passing with ease, and arrogantly claiming their success come the actual test. The Ex-Vongola wanted none of that and thus opted to stay inside his classroom a little while longer while they cleared out. Trying to escape from those types of jerks while in these cramped rush-hour conditions was a big no-no in Tsuna's book.

That was just asking for unwanted grievances towards them and some sulking on his part.

Thankfully Tsuna did not have to wait long as the crowds thinned within several short minutes. He eventually made it outside to greet the late-morning sun and the cloudy weather that accompanied it. Tsuna zipped up his grey jacket up to conserve heat and quickly proceeded to the parking lot some distance away. He remembered leaving his motorbike somewhere near the faculty parking area in order to keep it safe from theft.

Despite his supposed influence over the crime families operating in the city, the RYA being one of them, Tsuna held no illusion that he'll be exempt from becoming a victim of their illegal activities such as vehicle thieving. He owned a brand new and heavily tinkered orange colored Honda 250cc NSR Rothmans with black highlights, courtesy of Giannini's numerous tampering and development. His dad paid a very hefty price to get him the bike and Tsuna would be damned if something happened to it. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but that was his baby—his pride and joy. If it was ever stolen or damaged in any way by one of the local crime families in the area, he'll be more than a little vindictive—allies be damned!

Hurrying along, Tsuna arrived in time to see a full grown man dressed in an Aloha T-shirt slam onto the wall next to him. He blinked several times, both startled by the sudden occurrence and cringing at the audible crack that followed, before gazing over at the direction the body came from.

"Hey Bro!" A cheerfully energetic voice echoed through the parking lot, greeting him from a distance.

A familiar brunette sat comfortably on the back seat of his motorcycle with a white helmet cradled in her arms. She was sporting a fashionably white warm jacket with a long, pink scarf hanging loosely around her neck and a dark, navy blue short that contrasted with the lightly colored knee-lengths hugging her legs. All she needed was a winter hat to cover her head and she'll look just like one of those fashion models he's seen in the girl's magazine she would sometimes read.

Unfortunately, the numerous, groaning bodies strewn across the floor in a wide arc around his bike proved to detract him from this comparison. He winced when he heard painful moans coming from a few of them.

"Uzume…" He started once he got close enough. "What did you do this time?"

The brunette grinned innocently. "Well, you know, the usual punks showed up and tried grabbing our ride—and my butt," She added quickly with a light scowl. "So I reprimanded them the way you did to those other guys last week."

This time Tsuna didn't hold back in palming his face as he spoke. "For the last time, Uzume, those guys were drunken friends of mines that ended up passing out next to my bike. I did not beat them up whatsoever!"

"Really?" She mused. "But they looked pretty roughed up when I saw them. You sure you didn't give 'em a good 1-2-3 combo?" She emphasized her question with a few fast punches at the air.

Tsuna shook his head and denied once more as he pulled out his orange helmet from the storage compartment of his bike and exchanged it with his hat and shades. Uzume had taken to move out of his way as he did so and casually stood to side to examine her handiwork. She waved a hand over one of the more bulky man lying near the back of the wheel, looking curiously amused at his dazed reaction.

"I think we should start using the train like everyone else if this keeps up." Tsuna remarked as he mounted his bike and firmly gripped the handles with his gloved hands. "Saves me the trouble of worrying about this getting stolen and having to deal with these sorts of things… By the way, have you contacted security about this yet?"

The brunette shook her head briefly and rose up to claim the seat behind him as she donned her pink helmet. "Nope, I haven't. I was hoping you'd do it since I left my cellphone at your place."

Sighing, Tsuna took out his phone and dialed a number. Incidents like these were pretty common nowadays and so his ever eager RYA acquaintance, Tanaka-san, provided him a list of yakuza contacts to help deal with any problems he might have. Tsuna had never wanted to use them at first, preferring to avoid conflict by any means necessary, until Uzume came along and brought about trouble.

After a brief conversation with the parking lot security, he started his bike and slowly made their way down the ramp and onto the streets. Uzume, whose helmet rested comfortably on his shoulder, tightened her grip around his waist as they sped up to the freeway.

"So how did your exams go?" She finally asked minutes later. The communicator embedded on her helmet helped served to keep conversations clear and easy to understand through the rushing winds and loud engine of his bike. "Mine went pretty bad, hehe. I didn't understand any of the questions they gave me and just doodled on the back pages."

Tsuna sighed and muttered, "I'd rather not say."

Several weeks had already passed since the night of their first meeting, and the two teens had quickly developed a budding friendship. It all started a few days after Uzume left Tsuna's care. She had returned to treat him to lunch as gratitude for his kindness and took him to the most expensive restaurant in the city. From there they hit it off with light conversations about themselves and some random topics that prompted good natured laughs from both sides. It had been an enjoyable meal that helped to ease the stressing issue of studying for Tsuna. He almost didn't want it to actually end.

Apparently Uzume must've been feeling the same way since she had asked to meet him a second time, but at a different location of his choice and at his own expense. Tsuna had at first thought of declining her request, wanting to remain as passing strangers concluding their formal business, but in the end he accepted. There was just something about the brunette that he couldn't find the heart to break ties with so soon.

And so the two continued to hang out. It took only a week after their initial lunch to develop a sense of familiarity with one another; addressing each other by their first name, or in Uzume's case he'd been affectionately named as 'bro' or 'big bro' if she was feeling more than cheerful about something. Then another week to develop a mutual trust, inviting each other to their respective homes to hang out and play games; and then a couple more weeks to finally consider a full time friendship, complete with Uzume's visiting and texting becoming a daily routine for them. The girl would probably claim one of his empty rooms fairly soon at the rate she's been staying over recently. Just like the way reborn claimed a room in his house for several years.

At first Tsuna thought that she might be attracted towards him in a more intimate way, but she ended up proving him wrong when she proclaimed her love for yuri manga and anime—the likes of which some guys he knew could not hope to match. And while she may be a little playful at times, teasing him with sexual jokes and innuendos that'd lead him stuttering, Tsuna had found Uzume to be generally friendly and laid back much like his friend and Rain Guardian: Yamamoto Takeshi.

So it was no surprise that the brunette didn't mind pressing her developed figure against him casually as they rode the freeway in their customary joy-ride. In fact, it was expected!

He still felt embarrassed about it, mind you, and reacted with a blush under his helmet, but it's toned down now.

"Come on, tell me!" Uzume whined, waking Tsuna from his musings. "It couldn't be that bad…"

"Well… alright then. I guess you can say I'm in the same boat as you." The Ex-Vongola heir finally answered. "The first half of my exams didn't go over too well for me, while the remaining half was ~meh." His shoulders sagged noticeably at the reminder, causing Uzume to tighten her hold as a way of comforting him.

"Cheer up bro! We still got like another month to go." She soothed. "I'm sure with some more studying and some hard work that college of yours is as good as yours."

"I don't know… if I can't pass the mock exam with at least a seventy-five how am I'm going to fare with the real thing?" He asked her as he gently steered them towards the next lane and then overtaking a blue van. "Actually, I'm even more worried if I end up with less than that!" Reborn would surely kill him! The infamous hitman was a very strict and prideful teacher, and he expected the absolute perfection from all the students he's had the pleasure of mentoring. Kami, Tsuna knew without a doubt that should he fail the exam, he'll likely hear from him within a week at most and an hour at the very latest.

"Geez, don't be so pessimistic bro." Uzume lightly scolded, tapping the bottom of his chin with her knuckles for extra emphasis. "You're making _me_ anxious now, and I don't like anxious. The world is not going to end if you fail, right?"

"It is for me… but, you're right. Sorry."

Uzume sighed and said, "For now, how about some lunch at MaskDonalds? We could use something to forget all these college issues." She then brightened as she held onto him more tightly, leaning forward to peek at him through their helmets. "I heard they just released the 'Tripple-Meat-Combo Deluxe Cheese Burger' and the new 'I-Scream Sundae Surprise' they've been announcing all week. What do you say?"

Tsuna thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure, why not? I owe you for keeping my bike safe so this'll be my treat."

"Hey, it's my ride too you know? Can't let those guys have this girl." The Ex-vongola felt her pat the side of the bike affectionately with a hand before returning it around his waist. "But since you've already offered…"

Sighing softly, Tsuna steered their ride towards an oncoming exit ramp. He already knew what she wanted. "I know, I know… 4 full-course meals and 2 jumbo size drinks for you. That good enough?"

He couldn't see it from the mirror, but he was positive that Uzume was giving him one of her patented smiles from behind her tinted visor.

"Thanks a bunch bro! You make sis very happy."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Tales of Vongola~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**MBI Headquarters: Tieto Tower**

Benitsubasa, Sekirei No. 105, felt unusually frustrated.

She anxiously paced around her room in her red pajamas as morning slowly rolled onto noon. Sleep had not come easy for the young Sekirei of the MBI Disciplinary Squad as of late. Ever since the breakout incident that happened in the labs of MBI sometime ago, Benitsubasa had been having strange dreams of someone she did not know; a boy much older than her with wavy golden hair and distinctively orange eyes that reflected the color of the flames burning brightly over his forehead. He had appeared numerous times already, and each one nearly drove her mad into seeking him out in real life, to see if he was real.

As her thoughts grew too heavy to bear on her feet, Benitsubasa flopped down on her bed and placed a hand over her eyes to block out the sunlight filtering through the window beside her. She breathed in deeply and sighed almost resignedly…

"Why am I like this?"

Uncovering her eyes, she raised her hand towards the ceiling, her palm facing up as she tried envisioning him in one of her dreams; the one where he would appear handsomely in a stunning black suit and a long cape, to accompany her on a walk through a sandy beach. In that dream she was treated as the beloved princess while he played the role of her most cherished prince, gently guiding her around by the hand and extending his black cape to shield her from the phantom breeze of the ocean.

She smiled at that serene view of them together and nearly lost herself in her fantasy afterwards.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate for her when her daydreaming ended with aloud knock from her door. Benitsubasa barely had a chance to retract her hand and school her features before the door swung open to reveal a familiar face.

"Hey there flat-chest." Haihane greeted with a small smirk. "The smiling bitch is calling for us."

The pink haired girl scowled at her. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Not really…"

Groaning a little, Benitsubasa jumped to her feet and went to collect her uniform from her closet. She was well aware that her fellow Sekirei was watching her change, but didn't bother ordering her away. She didn't really care.

She slipped on her black spandex shorts and regarded the Disciplinary Squad uniform for a moment. It was a rather plain kimono outfit with white outlines contrasting to its dominant black color and only held one significant design to it; the white Sekirei Symbols embedded on the either side of the kimono's upper chest region. She would've favored something more red and modern, but black and traditional remained the standard apparel of the Disciplinary Squad, and it wasn't going to be replaced anytime soon. The best she could do to personalize her outfit was by forsaking the black knee-length socks that came along with it and wear her obi backwards so that the large ribbon faced the front. She considered her spandex shorts as part of her style too since all of the Disciplinary members thus far had been wearing just the short kimono skirt.

After adjusting her red gloves and placing her boots on Benitsubasa tied her hair in its customary pony-tail fashion and turned to face her teammate. The taller and much more developed girl grinned down rather mischievously at her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" The pinkette growled.

She shrugged and airily replied with a "Nothing."

The bandaged woman casually wrapped her hands under her bounded chest and bumped them upward, clearly emphasizing it towards the much underdeveloped girl. Benitsubasa reacted predictably as her face colored a violent red of embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! So what if I don't have any breasts!" She cried out while covering her own with her hands as if protecting it from some unforeseen force. "I'm still growing…"

The grey haired girl merely laughed and turned to leave, waving a lazy arm as she did so. "Hurry up Washboard."

"SHUT UP!"

Glaring angrily at her retreating back, Benitsubasa blew a raspberry out of spite before slamming the door shut. Haihane almost always got under her skin whenever they were together—be it at work or simply lazing about somewhere in the MBI building. That woman was just a pain in the ass!

"Urgh, I wish she would just die somewhere already!"

It was about 5 minutes later that the young girl chose to appear at the Disciplinary Squad Office to address her superior's summon.

"You surely took your time, Beni-chan."

The pinkette had to suppress a shiver from running down her spine upon hearing the greeting. Her Squad Leader, Sekirei No. 04: Karasuba, sat casually peeling an apple on a couch beside the lone desk, her attention trained at her. The woman's ever present smile unnerved Benitsubasa as she cautiously took a seat beside Haihane on the opposite couch.

If there was ever a woman Benitsubasa feared and detested in the short time she's been awakened from her deep slumber, it'd be this lone woman with a penchant for apples.

Everything about "The Black Sekirei"—Karasuba's infamous moniker—screamed 'dangerous' to her. She knew that despite the woman's friendly outward appearance, Karasuba held a very, very sadistic and bloodthirsty nature deep down. The heavy censorship painted across her dossier gave Benitsubasa plenty enough reason to keep her guard up whenever the woman was around. In fact, she was the only thing preventing her thoughts from wondering back to those troubling dreams about her unknown prince.

Haihane, who was now garbed in her own version of the squad uniform, interrupted her thoughts with a halfhearted jibe. "Way to keep everyone waiting, Flat-chest."

A vein throbbed angrily on Benitsubasa's forehead as she cast a sidelong glare. "Zip it you Masochistic woman!"

"Heheehee, your insults are amusing as usual." Haihane snickered as she caressed the black collar clasped around her neck. "Care to throw some more?"

"Now, now girls…" Karasuba cut in. "Let's be civilized for today, hmm?" She took a bite of her fruit and offered up the ones she had cut and peeled. "Apple?"

The two girls shook their heads in unisons, their attention regaining focus.

Shrugging, The Black Sekirei set aside the plate of apples and relaxed into her seat. She crossed a leg over the other as one arm slung back behind the couch. Her free hand rested comfortably atop the armrest next to a black sheathed katana.

"Beni-chan," The pinkette shifted irritably at the nickname, "I haven't seen you since that incident from last month. How've you been?"

"Doing fine, I guess."She replied, but couldn't help but fidget from the attention. "I had to spend a lot of time in the labs since my Adjustor forbade me from leaving… something to do with health examinations and whatnot."

"Yes," Karasuba mused thoughtfully. "I've heard about that. You had trouble controlling your strength, correct? That poor Sekirei you subdued wound up with several fractured ribs and a concussion."

"Yea, well, I also heard she was sent straight to the detention block with the others after her recovery." She retorted as she crossed her arms and looked away."Serves her right for breaking the rules." That particular light-brunette Sekirei had been pretty troublesome throughout her stay in the medical wing. The girl had wailed hysterically about how she was cruelly torn away from her destined Ashikabi—some random teen that the light haired brunette had jumped and tried force-kissing—and attempted to escape MBI several more times. Needless to say, Benitsubasa, along with the other medical staff on duty, had to restrain her before she could hurt herself or anyone else.

"Indeed…" The Black Sekirei chuckled and then cleared her throat. "Well then, why don't we get down to business, hmm?" When she met no replies, she continued. "As you might have heard, MBI is currently having trouble dealing with some of the local gangs operating near our headquarters. They've already committed several vandalisms within our territory and are in the process of overtaking some of our public businesses in the northern and southern districts. It was only by sheer luck that we've managed to impede them for this long."

"Okay, so we got angry mobs trying to take control of the city. Big deal." Benitsubasa rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What does this have to do with us?"

"She's getting there." Haihane answered her. "Just wait and listen like a good little girl, Beni-chan."

"Haihane, how many teeth would you like to lose today?" She asked sweetly.

"None preferably. How about you? Do you want a haircut?" the masochistic woman quipped evenly. "I got just the style if so…"

Despite the interruption Karasuba persisted and raised her voice a little louder. "Since you both seem restless, be happy that I got an assignment for you two."

The Two girls blinked and tilted their heads to the side expectantly.

"Starting today, you girls will patrol the city streets alongside the city's security forces."

"Huh?" was Benitsubasa's owlish response.

Haihane's was a bit more upbeat. "Really? Sounds fun!"

"I do hope so." Karasuba said, beaming at the bandaged girl's enthusiasm. "I reckon you two will enjoy spending some time away from HQ instead of staying cooped up in your rooms all day."

"It has been rather boring lately." Haihane agreed.

"Wait, wait!" The youngest of the three cried out as she slammed her hands on the table between them. "Us? Patrol? We're the Disciplinary Squad—we deal with Sekirei, not humans! Shouldn't we leave this to our military or something?"

Her teammate raised a brow at her. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be the first to jump at this opportunity considering how you used to complain about not getting enough action around here."

"I _am_ all for it." The young pinkette snapped. "I'm just saying that—"She paused abruptly as a thought occurred to her. "Wait… you said we'll be placed in teams, right?"

"M-hmm, one will patrol the north district and the other will take care of the South. I'll be watching over the East and West sides." Karasuba explained. Her smile remained ever unfaltering despite the outburst.

"And how long would this be?"

"As long as the local gangs remain a threat to MBI. Now may I continue, Beni-chan? Or would you rather I answer your questions all day long?"

Haihane held back a snort of laughter as the pinkette sat down stiffly with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. "Please," she urged eagerly.

This was what Benitsubasa was waiting for, after all; the chance to roam around the city in search for her prince charming—aka her Ashikabi—without having to deal with annoying Adjustors and curious squad-mates. She couldn't just pass this up!

Truthfully, she and Haihane had yet to be winged since joining the Disciplinary Squad some months ago. While it was a requirement for them to be winged at this point in time, their current Supervisor, Natsuo, thought differently and supported their decision in searching for their own 'destined lover' as he had put it. For a guy who seemed to regard most females with a measure of veiled contempt, he wasn't so bad in Benitsubasa's books. Who knows, maybe she wouldn't mind getting winged by him if her search didn't turn up anything.

"Right… as I've said, you two will lead separate teams while on patrol and are responsible for keeping contact with MBI." Karasuba explained, unmindful of the fact that Benitsubasa wasn't entirely paying attention anymore. "From here on you can come and go as you please, and do what you feel is needed to ensure security over Shin Tokyo in general. So long as you accomplish the assignments given by the director then I see no problem with having you two run your own operations. Be warned though, I'll be paying extra attention to the one in charge of the north."

"Dibs on the south!" Haihane called out instantly.

The pinkette only managed a dumbfounded "Wha?" before her superior's words finally caught up with her. "Hey, wait a minute! I want the south!"

"Called it already!" Her teammate said as she jumped to her feet, scooped up a packet of papers on the table that Benitsubasa had not noticed, and then elegantly somersaulted towards the door and exited. "See you later, Washboard!"

Haihane's actions were so swift that she didn't have time to bargain with her or anything. Instead, she gaped and glanced back at the smiling visage of Karasuba. Her head shook uncontrollably as she waved a hand in childish motions at the direction her teammate had gone.

"But, but, but…" She kept uttering.

Her leader smirked in amusement and slid the remaining packet of papers to her. "Sorry Beni-chan, you should've been listening closely rather than daydream during my briefing."

"But, but, but…"

"I'll be expecting extra reports from you." Karasuba told her cheerfully. "Be sure to give plenty of details, okay? Especially if you somehow come across a woman named Asama Miya. If that happens I'd like _personal_ debriefing from you."

The pink haired girl deflated like a balloon as her plans began drifting away. This wasn't fair at all! Just one stupid slip up on her part and her personal mission was already busted. She knew that searching for her prince charming was practically seen as searching for her destined Ashikabi, but couldn't she keep some of her agendas to herself?

Taking the plate of apples with her, Karasuba started towards the door. She paused a few feet out into the hall and called towards her younger charge after a brief pause of thought. "Oh, that's right…. Beni-chan? There's also one more thing you need to know."

Benitsubasa raised her head as a familiar scowl had finally found its way to her lips. She gave the older woman a sharp glare and growled out. "What?"

"There's a list at the back of the packet that pertains to several Sekirei's in the north who are overdue for adjustments. MBI wants you to bring them back to HQ as soon as you can, alright? Have fun!"

With that her leader walked away humming, leaving her glaring at the papers she was given. Instead of reading through it like she was supposed to, Benitsubasa angrily tossed it aside and dove into the couch face first. Her hand found one of the cushions and immediately set it over her face as she let out a scream of frustration.

"I HATE THIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>~~Tales of Vongola~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**Downtown**

Uzume has always been fond of cosplays ever since she discovered the little orange shop down in the central district near MBI's HQ. She indulged in it whenever she could, trying on the various articles of clothing there, and treating them as if each one were a delectable sweet made from a candy store, waiting for her to sample and take home. There was really no limit to the amount of self-gratification she would get whenever she posed in front of the mirror while wearing a catgirl outfit or one of those sailor uniforms that appeared to be always popular. So long as the clothes were interesting, which they always were, Uzume would wear it just to see her appearance in the mirror.

Of course, like many cosplayers who've become veterans in their hobby, the brunette gradually sought attention. She had tasted heaven by dressing up as an anime character of some show and now desired for something new; something that would enhance her experience further.

What she wanted was to showcase her cosplay.

The shop clerk who worked at the store was her only constant companion when she first delved into the world of Moe and Ero-ness. They young woman named Usagi had mentored her in the arts of cosplay and was thus the only person Uzume ever showed her costumes to. That all changed though when a certain prince charming—as some books might depict him—came into her life.

Uzume's eyes drifted over to the person in question, casually taking in his appearance and his innocent reaction to some of the costumers trying on some of the more sensual costumes found around the store.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a college hopeful and her first actual friend here in Shin Tokyo who was not a Sekirei, was the second person she had shown her cosplay to. She had at first come to know him as the nice guy who avoided trouble like the plague and loved to save damsels in distress. Now though, after getting to know him, Uzume considered him to be a very special friend of hers who was a pretty cool and interesting guy.

Presently, Uzume had once more persuaded Tsuna into accompanying her on her cosplay endeavors, making this his fourth time standing inside her favorite store. She was in the process of finishing up since night had taken over the sky outside and left many stores flashing with pretty lights and alluring neon colors. Pretty soon the shop itself would be closing soon with Usagi leaving early for an out of town business trip tomorrow morning.

Uzume, however, had one last thing she needed to do before her cosplay fever is put to sleep.

When the costumers slowly trickled out of the stores and into the streets, leaving Tsuna and herself alone, Uzume casually made her way towards the changing room. She stopped just short of a few feet from the door leading to one of the empty rooms and carefully sorted through the clothes rack nearby, feigning interest in the selections available.

As she had come to expect, Tsuna trailed after her, keeping a healthy distance between them and appearing equally drawn to the clothes lining the walls. When he turned away to examine a particular orange jumpsuit of a famous Ninja Anime show she made her move.

"Hey bro, take a look at this!" Uzume called out as she shed her jacket and pulled up her shorts higher. She then quickly grabbed one of the flashy school uniforms hanging nearby and spun to his direction, draping the outfit over her front. The brunette has just enough time to strike a pose that she knew would make him uncomfortable.

Her prediction came through when Tsuna glanced at her direction and promptly lost control of his jaw, dropping it low enough to fit a baseball. She knew that the effect would have been better if she had actually worn the outfit, but Tsuna's reaction was nonetheless satisfyingly amusing.

"What do you think, Onii-chan?" She asked cutely, going for the imouto-moe appeal she's read in mangas.

She giggled when he spun away to hide the blush staining his cheeks. Uzume thought it was pointless to do so but then reconsidered it. This was one of his cute points that she liked about him; a shy guy with no experience over audacious girls like her.

"Uzume, quit teasing me damnit!"

"Okay, okay." The brunette let out another giggle as she returned the costume to its rightful place and recovered her jacket.

She then sauntered over to him and pulled at his free hand. Tsuna's carrying her chosen garments on the other arm and was very careful to avoid knocking over some of the fragile decorations of the shop as she guided him through the maze of clothes to the front counter.

Usagi, the shopkeeper, sat at her usual perch on the stool with her ever friendly smile welcoming them as they drew close. "Found everything alright?" She inquired cheerfully, her pink curly-hair bobbing side to side as she worked the register.

"Mmhmm, today was another successful hunt." The brunette replied while taking out her wallet. She was thankful that Tsuna had helped her obtain a job at that maid café some weeks ago or else she'd still be relying on her MBI card right now. It was rather nice spending cash for a change.

"Good evening, Usagi-san." Tsuna greeted politely as he placed Uzume's stuff on the counter for the woman to check and bag.

"Evening Tsu-chan." She nodded in turn. "Did you finally buy yourself an outfit?"

Uzume laughed and answered for him. "Nah, he's still reluctant to embrace our awesome hobby. He's cheap like that."

"I resent!" Tsuna cut in hurriedly and immediately corrected her. "I just don't want to spend anymore of my allowance today. I've already gone over my 70000 yen spending budget for this month, and I've still got books and materials I may need to buy for my future classes!"

"Sure you do." The brunette rolled her eyes at him, smiling knowingly. "You're just saving that up for that NerveGear system coming up in a couple months."

Tsuna faltered slightly. "I-I'm not! I'm seriously going for the books!"

"Right, right." Usagi waved his claim off. "That's what most of you boys would say, and then you end up buying the game anyway."

The two females shared a small chuckle at Tsuna's discomfort in getting caught red-handed as Uzume's gaze drifted to the outside and coincidentally spotted a group of people surrounding her friend's bike. They appeared near similar to the ones she's dealt with this morning except seemingly older looking with a few sporting leather jackets.

She let out another chuckle and lightly elbowed her friend's side. "Hey bro, our baby is in trouble."

"What?" Jerking his head towards the outside, Tsuna let out a pitiful groan upon seeing what she meant. "Oh come on… not this again!" He ran a hand over his face exasperatedly. "I _really_ need to talk to Tanaka-san sometime. This is getting out of hand… How many does this make?"

"Thirty, I think." Uzume supplied thoughtfully with a finger tapping the tip of her chin. "You wanna deal with them or…?" She trailed off as her friend shook his head.

"It's alright, just finish up here." Tsuna heaved a sigh and resignedly made his way to the door while muttering: "I'm gonna regret this, I just know it…"

Usagi blinked at his retreating form and turned to Uzume. "'Baby in trouble?' You two have a kid? Wait, you're married!?"

The brunette laughed and waved her hands in a firm "No." She had expected this misunderstanding to happen sometime but she didn't think it'd be today. "I meant his bike was in trouble." She clarified. "I call it 'our baby' just for the laughs, and well…It sorta grew on me, ya know?"

"No… I don't know." The pink haired shopkeeper replied, honestly confused. She shifted her attention shifted to the outside where Tsuna had just begun talking to one of the buff men of the group. Usagi's brows furrowed in worry as she asked, "Uzu-chan, is Tsuna-chan going to be alright?"

Uzume nodded confidently as she counted the bills inside her wallet. She had already taken the price for her clothes into consideration and was now simply waiting for her bubbly friend to tally her purchase. "He may look like a wimpy bishounen with those clothes of his but looks can be deceiving." She told the shopkeeper as she turned to observe her friend. "Bro's actually pretty capable when he wants to be."

Outside, Tsuna had just finished making some sort of excuse and had gotten down on his knees to beg the punks in leaving their ride alone. Unfortunately for him that didn't turn out well as one of them slung an arm over his shoulder and began implementing a move that Uzume had come to identify as an intimidation tactic. Tsuna wasn't affected by it, she could tell, and merely continued playing the fool and going along with their flow—solving the problem without the use of force.

_That is so you're style bro…._ Uzume silently mused.

It was only a matter of time before the punks either let up or end up doing something that'll provoke him into taking action. She was gambling on the latter to happen as she spotted a family of females trying to pass through as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. She knew for a fact that with pretty faces like theirs' they'd end up garnering attention of the wrong kind.

"Alright Uzu-chan, that'll be 16300 yen." Usagi declared, carefully bagging the clothes and then handing it to her.

Uzume smiled but did not move to take them, preferring to make a pitying comment at seeing her prediction come true. "Oh boy, they've done it now… I kinda feel sorry for them."

"Huh?" Usagi blinked. "Sorry?"

The brunette merely pointed outside at Tsuna who peeled away one of the unfortunate punk from a distressed female—the eldest daughter of the all female family from moments ago. His head was tilted down with his hat concealing his eyes from view, unknowingly casting a rather ominous look over himself. This was the first sign that peaceful negotiations were drawing to a close and the application of physical force would soon be rendered.

"This doesn't look good at all." Usagi noted frantically. "I'm calling the police."

While the shopkeeper rushed off to grab her cellphone, Uzume continued to look outside, leaning comfortably on the counter as she did so. From where she stood inside the store, she could tell that Tsuna was issuing a final warning while slowly positioning himself between the family and the gang, preparing for the inevitable conflict….

Uzume had glimpsed Tsuna fighting before, whenever the usually docile teen failed to avoid conflict and ended up exchanging blows with the instigators, but this would be the first time she's witnessing it from the start. Tsuna stood facing a force twice his number, men who were older and violent looking, and all he did was smile sheepishly at the family behind him, urging them to flee before things escalated. Uzume would've laughed at his behavior had she not been focusing on a redheaded man arrogantly step towards him with a fist cocked back.

To her mild surprise, the very same man attempting the first-strike flew right back into his group of friends, knocking several of them down into the pavement. It was so fast that it literally made her blink a few times.

Tsuna's clenched fist was arced towards the sky, his pose strikingly cool looking to those watching, Uzume in particular. And once the family had gone, he let it fall loosely to his side as he shifted into a casual stance; shoulders lax, feet spread subtly apart, and his breathing evenly calm. When he raised his head to regard the startled group, Uzume found her heart suddenly throbbing as she gazed upon his calm orange eyes—a color which she realized differed from his usual brown ones.

_Tsuna…?_

Her friend's eyes… they were strangely more captivating than before, urging her to head outside just for a closer look and thus ignoring Usagi's frantic plea to remain inside when she returned. Uzume crossed the entrance in time to see his opponents converge on him like angry wolves, their fist poised to strike him down.

None managed to connect.

They all collided with one another and unknowingly set themselves up for some punishment as Tsuna launched an uppercut at the nearest thug, flipping him backwards onto the ground unconscious. Another met the heel of his shoes as the boy used his remaining momentum to perform an elegant sidekick, knocking the wind out of his target and sending him back to his recovering friends. This coincidentally generated a domino effect that tripped a duo of others trying to flank him and then several more that had the misfortune of getting caught in the way.

Tsuna quickly withdrew a few steps as one of his opponents confronted him with a knife. He evaded easily enough, dodging to the right—to the left—to the right again and then finally ducking down to sweep him off his feet with a kick. The Ex-Vongola heir didn't stop there though as another pair of thugs—these ones garbed in matching grey, leather jackets—attempted to restrain him in a pincer maneuver. Uzume almost stepped in at that moment but stopped when her friend executed a very, very wide rising spin kick, catching the two men squarely on the cheeks and sending them into a whirling oblivion for the rest of the night.

By the time Tsuna finished his full rotation five unconscious bodies littered the floor around him. The remaining thugs did not dare get any closer after witnessing the action so far. They were anxious and wary as they glanced around nervously at their allies and shifted about in place, some stepping back while others shuffling towards potential weapons. Uzume couldn't blame them for cowering. Tsuna was proving to be quite the fighter.

With his stance once more relaxed, the boy rolled his shoulders a few times and flexed his fingers. "We don't need to continue this." He advised cautiously, eyeing for movements. There weren't many people moving around considering most of the bystanders had given them wide birth the moment the conflict started.

"Fuck you!" The leader spat out. Uncertainty and anger were clear in his voice as he pointed towards his fallen comrades. "How can we forget something like this, huh?!"

"They attacked, I defended." Tsuna reasoned as he straightened to face the man, his head tilting in a confused manner. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

"W-Well…" The man stuttered out, momentarily caught off guard by the question. "I-I suppose you have the right to protect yourself…" He shook his head and once more affixed him with a glare. "Still, my boys are down and someone has gotta pay for it."

The brunette temporarily lost the next few exchange as two of the gang members near Tsuna's motorcycle shifted with activity. They gave each other a knowing glance and swiftly surrounded the bike before she had time to react. One of them, a rather plumpy and bearded man, attempted to mount it while the skinnier guy next to him sneered at Tsuna's direction.

"Hey, Stay away from my bike!" Tsuna cried out. "I'd rather pay for the medical expenses than have you make off with it!"

"Heh," The leader of the group grinned maliciously. "I think your bikes more than enough compensation for that."

Now Uzume was content with simply watching the scene play out, leaving everything in Tsuna's capable hands, but once she saw her baby in danger she couldn't sit idly by anymore.

Taking a large scarf from one of the costumes nearby and unraveling her own, the brunette rushed outside to join Tsuna's side, uttering a feminine battle cry in the process. She charged at the trio closest to her and struck fast and hard. Normally, such an unconventional weapon like the scarves would do little to no damage. But in the hands of Uzume, the Veil Sekirei, it was like a metal chain whip that struck harder than a baseball bat.

The men—Tsuna included—were left staring dumbfounded as she literally plowed through the trio she confronted, sending them flying higher than the first attacker from minutes ago. She didn't pay them much thought to where they ended up, noting only the shrill scream of a woman and glass breaking, and instead stalked towards the two occupying the motorcycle. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the plump one who was gripping the handles rather shakily.

Yea, he was scared.

"Excuse me." She greeted cutely despite the hostile aura she was unconsciously exhibiting. "But that's my friend and I's bike you're sitting on. Mind getting off?"

There was a nervous gulp before the older man complied and stumbled off. Uzume smiled and promptly took his previous seat while he and his friend scrambled away towards their leader. Tsuna appeared just as perplexed as the men next to him when she turned to give him a thumbs up.

"Don't cha' worry bro! Uzume-chan will keep our baby safe." She declared resolutely with a grin. "So go get 'em tiger!"

"W-What the hell?" The gang leader stuttered out. "How did she…? Never mind, screw this. Everyone…" He paused as he looked around.

Out of the dozen strong men that stood with him at the beginning of the conflict, only four remained, and they were scared as hell. For moment, the leader grew red in the face, switching between anger, disbelief, and embarrassment before settling with a scowl. They all could hear the sounds of the police whistling in the distance.

"You four grab the others and let's get the hell out of here." He ordered the remaining men with him as he turned to frown at Tsuna's. "Consider yourself and your girlfriend lucky, boya! You've just caught us off guard is all! Next time we meet, I'll personally beat you to the ground!"

Tsuna blinked a few times. "Wait, you're the ones who started it!"

He was ignored as they gathered their comrades swiftly and left the area—cursing and threatening the bystanders as they did. Uzume drew to Tsuna's side and gave him a pat on the back, pleased by outcome.

"Good job! You scared them off." She said.

"Don't you mean us?"

The brunette shook his head at him as she wrapped her scarf back around her neck. "I only stepped in for a moment, while you did most of the work."

Tsuna started to reply but was swiftly silenced as Usagi came running out with a concerned look over her. "Are you two alright?" She asked, anxiously checking them for any signs of injury. When she found none visible, she let out a relieving sigh. "Thank goodness. You guys had me seriously worried when you two suddenly started to fight."

Uzume replied with a cheeky grin. "Don't worry Usagi-sensei I gots major skills. Plus, didn't I mention it to you already? Tsuna's capable when he wants to be, right bro?"

The boy hadn't been paying attention as he stared at something else with a pale expression. "Uh, Uzume, how much money do you have on you?"

She blinked as Usagi fell silent. "Let me check… about 7500 yen left, why?"

He merely raised a shaky finger towards the direction of Usagi's store. Uzume followed his gesture and instantly went white upon seeing the state of her favorite cosplay shop. The front window was shattered into pieces and the large manikins displayed behind it had been toppled over, dirtying the costumes and knocking several racks down as well.

"Oh…" She started at a lost. "Oh boy. That… that was my fault, huh?"

An affirming nod from Tsuna caused her stomach to drop slightly just as the shopkeeper Usagi spoke up, her voice unusually cheerful despite the misfortune that befell her store.

"I'll be gone from Shin Tokyo for several weeks, Uzu-chan," She informed her. "Please be sure to have my store fix before I get back, okay?"

Tsuna tried sneaking towards his bike, but was quickly foiled when Uzume seized his arms, clinging onto him tightly that he couldn't escape. There was no way she was going to be stuck with this mess by herself… even if this one was her fault.

"Hey bro, how long do you think it'll take us to patch this shop up?"

The poor teen opted to curse under his breath, instead. "I knew it, I knew it! I _so_ knew I'd regret getting involved in this!"

* * *

><p><strong>~~Tales of Vongola~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**North District**

Benitsubasa was troubled.

It was night already and she was sitting stiffly inside the living room of a classic Japanese Inn called the Izumo Inn. Tatame mats made up the floor of the room while traditionally drawn portraits decorated the bare walls around her. A brown coffee table stood at the center of the room with a trio of teacups sitting on top, recently filled with warm tea. One was hers', while the remaining two were for the two other occupants of the room.

On her right sat a white haired boy of 18 with short white hair and onyx eyes. He had fair skin and wore black fitting clothes that suited his rather slim build. Benitsubasa had at first classified him as one of the most handsome looking guys she's seen so far; a bishounen before her eyes, until he informed her of who he was.

His name was Homura, a Sekirei she recalled seeing in the roster back at MBI, and was currently living in the inn. The disappointment with that revelation came heavy as the search for her Ashikabi continued. And while she had little to no knowledge of Homura's full background, she considered him a pleasant company due to his polite and cool manner. The woman sitting in front of her, however, was a different story.

Asama Miya, as she had come to introduce herself, was a woman of moderate height, a beautiful face and a well endowed body. Her hair was a pretty lavender color that cascaded down her back in an elegant style, kept in place by a white ribbon. She wore a traditional miko attire that consisted of similarly colored hakamas, sash, and a white haori. To anyone else, she appeared as a homely, innocent housewife and the landlady of the inn, but unfortunately for the young Red Sekirei this woman was the source of her trouble.

If her superior hadn't been so keen on reminding her of the a person named 'Asama Miya,' before she left HQ to do her duties, Benitsubasa would've been acting her usual self, remaining blissfully unaware of the person in her present company. She did not like getting involved with potentially dangerous affairs of Karasuba's—not when she still had her goal of finding her destine prince and ashikabi!

So when the Red Sekirei coincidentally ran right into the person her leader had mentioned, she had half the mind to disregard the mission of retrieving the Sekirei's for Adjustments and simply go about patrolling the other parts of her assigned district in the north. The other half was a curious side to her that had won out between the battle of logic and reasoning. She actually wanted to meet this Miya person that Karasuba seemed so obsessed about.

Well, she got her wish and now she was regretting it. This woman was just as scary for some reason, and it's not because she couldn't tell if she was a sekirei or not, but there was something else.

"Now, Benitsubasa-san, was it? What brings you here on this fine evening?" The lavenderette asked politely after a sipping her tea.

Benitsubasa mentally shook her head to clear her anxiety and responded in kind, albeit a little meekly. "I'm here on an official MBI business."

"Oh?" It was Homura who commented after her, raising an inquiring brow in her direction. "MBI, huh? I wonder what they want with Izumo Inn…"

"Nothing bad I hope." Miya replied in a pleasant manner, a smile still present. "Are you perhaps here to buy the Inn? If so I'd have to decline the offer."

"No, it's nothing like that." Benitsubasa quickly assured her. "I'm actually here to talk to one of your residents about an important manner—someone by the name of Uzume-san."

The grey haired Sekirei hummed and leaned back on his arms as he spoke. "If you're looking for her, she won't be here for awhile. That girl has a pretty busy schedule these days, and comes home real late." He paused to peer at the ceiling above as if trying to remember something. "You might have better luck trying to catch her this Sunday or next Monday. I'm not entirely sure since she mentioned staying over a friend's house to study for a few days. Her college exams are apparently brutal."

"I hope she returns a little earlier." The lavenderette remarked. "She still needs to pay for last month's rent as well as clean her room."

"More clothes lying around, I bet."

The woman nodded her in agreement and sighed. "I just don't understand what it is that makes it so difficult in keeping one's room neat. I gave her the old dresser to place her stuff in, and the attic above her has plenty of space so why isn't she using them properly?"

As the two residents discussed their friend's messy lifestyle, Benitsubasa took to drinking her tea. She had finally calmed enough to think clearly and was considering what to do next. She could leave right now and return at Sunday as Homura had suggested, or she can try her luck and stay a little longer and see if the girl showed up. The Red Sekirei was leaning towards the former since she really didn't feel comfortable around an unknown woman, but at the same time she wanted to stay and get her business over with. She had other quarries, after all, and the sooner she finished this tedious errand of hers, the sooner she could go Ashikabi hunting.

Fortunately for the young Sekirei, she didn't have to make a decision as the land lady turned to her with an offer.

"If you like, you can leave a message for Uzume and we'll deliver it to her when she returns. I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here all night, business and all."

Homura nodded beside her. "And if by chance I run into her on my way to work, I'll just pass it on as well."

"That suits me just fine." Benitsubasa agreed without argument, happy to conclude her business here. She quickly finished her tea and bowed in thanks. "Tell Uzume-san to report to Teito Tower as soon as possible. She's overdue for a medical check-up with her doctor."

Just as the trio finished their discussion, a familiar greeting of "I'm home!" sounded from down the hall. It was followed by some muffled sounds some distance outside. Miya blinked for a moment and then giggled as Homura let out a chuckle. Benitsubasa frowned bewilderedly at their behavior before the grey haired Sekirei spoke up.

"Looks like you lucked out, Benitsubasa-san."

Moments later, the door to the living room slid open and a busty brunette garbed in a stylish winter-wear walked in.

"Sup Homura? Hi Miya! What's—Oh, hello." The brunette blinked a few times at her. "Who might you be little sis?"

Had Benitsubasa been paying attention to the way she was addressed, she would have snapped at her in an angry fashion. Thankfully she wasn't called a kid because that would've been much worst. Still, she wasn't anyone's little sister, and wasn't that considered rude?

"Welcome home, Uzume-san." Miya greeted in equal spirits. "How went your exams?"

"Is Tsuna with you?" Homura asked curiously. "I thought I heard his voice a moment ago …"

The brunette looked away from the Red Sekirei to address the others, taking a seat beside Miya. "Yea, that was Tsuna. I invited him over for a bit to help sort out some issues I have. He went to the bathroom for a bit." She then turned sharply towards the landlady and had the decency to blush out of embarrassment. "Oh! Um, as for the exams, well, it was alright… sorta."

"You didn't pass did you?" The grey haired Sekirei laughed when the brunette promptly bowed her head in gloom. "I figured as much, haha!"

"Hey, it was a mock exam. I'll ace the real thing!"

The landlady giggled while raising a teapot up. "You better study extra hard then."

As the brunette grumbled, Miya refilled Benitsubasa's tea and handed to her. The pinkette accepted with a soft "Thank you" and tried her best to remain patient while she waited for her turn in the conversation. She was certain that any moment now she'd be addressed.

Miya placed the teapot beside her and spoke to the brunette. "While I'd like to hear more about your stories, Uzume-san, there's a guest here that would like to speak to you. Benitsubasa-san?"

The brunette looked up from her momentary depression.

"Yes." The young girl cleared her throat and returned Uzume's curious gaze with a scrutinizing look. "Just to confirm things… you're Uzume-san, right?"

"Yep, that's me!" The older girl confirmed cheerfully, a grin already creeping up. "What can I do for ya little sis?"

"Uzume-san, be polite." The landlady scolded her lightly.

The brunette returned it with a sheepish bow and apologized to the young girl.

Benitsubasa merely nodded in acceptance, inwardly cheering at the reprimand the other had gotten, and continued on. "I'll keep it simple for you, Uzume-san. You are to return to MBI Headquarter for your medical check-up as soon as possible. You're long overdue for one."

It took a long moment for Uzume to process the information, and when it did her eyes widened in realization. The young Sekirei took a small measure of pleasure from the look and sipped her tea

"Oh crap." The brunette mumbled out.

"Yea, you got that right." Benitsubasa snorted unladylike. "I highly suggest you get that over with as soon as you can." Finishing up the rest of her tea, she once more thanked the landlady. "If you have any questions you better ask now."

"Just one thing." Uzme said. "I got work all week starting tomorrow and I won't have the time to drop by MBI anytime soon. Is it possible if I can reschedule?"

Now it was the younger girl's turn to frown. "Why do you have a job?" _Better yet how come these two sekirei's have actual jobs? Weren't they being funded by MBI? _

"I actually need the money to pay for the rent here." The brunette explained. She casually gestured towards the landlady beside her. "Miya doesn't accept MBI debit cards as payment so actual cash was my only other alternative."

"How come?" Benitsubasa asked, turning to the lavenderette in confusion. "Why don't you accept our companies debit card, Asama-san?"

"I just don't like you're company." The woman replied forwardly, surprising the young sekirei and prompting Homura to choke on his tea he had been drinking.

"Miya…" He coughed out, but couldn't say anything else as the woman send up a chilling look.

Benitsubasa found herself not asking any further as the door to the room once more opened. This time, the person who entered literally made her freeze in her spot as her mind completely blanked out for a few.

Standing at the doorway was a young teen of exceptional build and an overall appearance that absolutely screamed 'bishounen.' He wore a fashionable black jacket with dark grey outlines and a nicely belted Helix shorts that went just about the knees. His eyes were a gentle brown color, filled with a sort of innocence she's had ever seen, while his hair was of a wavy, stylish-form.

The Red Sekirei had to pinch herself several times make sure she wasn't seeing things before belatedly realizing that her heart rate had suddenly climbed a few notch.

"Hey bro!" Uzume casually greeted followed by the other two residents of Izumo Inn. Benitsubasa couldn't be bothered with listening to them anymore.

"Evening Homura-san, Miya-san." The bishounen newcomer bowed formally before affixing his eyes on her. Those gorgeous eyes!

Her mouth had suddenly gone dry and now she felt completely hot and bothered. She knew what this feeling was now and yet she couldn't stop it. He wasn't the same person from her dream and yet he appeared near identical, regardless. This had to be him!

"Uh, hello there." The boy greeted politely, offering a hand to her. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, pleased to meet you—"

"Benitsubasa." She replied eagerly as she rose to her feet and took his hand on hers, holding it firmly with both hands. She didn't care that the others suddenly stiffened at her odd behavior and were openly staring at her now—gasping even. No. What she did care about was this boy standing right in front of her. This feeling was authentic, there was no mistaking it.

"A p-pleasure to meet you, Benitsubasa-san."

And when Tsuna finally spoke her name, the Red Sekirei knew then that he was the right one.

"Yes," She smiled up at him, for once feeling genuinely happy as she gently drew his hands close to her body. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you… my Ashikabi-sama."

Benitsuba's day turned out to be pretty fruitful.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued… yea!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hmm… I think this chapter went rather well. Tsuna's first sekirei is finally up... or is it? Find out what happens next chapter.<p>

**A/N:** You know, I think I'll just stick to typing 5-8k words per chapter. That'll be long enough of a read, hopefully, and I think I'd be able to pump up updates a lot faster. What do you guys think?

On a side note. I'm thinking of starting a KHRxHighschool DXD fanfic. I have some ideas brewing for that section. What's your guy's opinion?

Anyway, leave a review and once more I urge other potential writers to help support this category with fics… or reviews for us three authors here OTL.


End file.
